Story Ideas
by monbade
Summary: This is my story ideas. Some are HP some are BSG and some are crossovers like Walking Dead, BSG and Star Wars. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Story Ideas**

These are story ideas I have written. Some have one or two chapters up for you to look at. Some stories like Banished Mages, Time of Rescue I am working on and have multiple chapters finished while others have only the first one or two. Hope you like what I have so far. They range from HP to BSG to crossovers like Walking Dead, Star Wars and more to come as i dig them out of the writing folders

Monbade


	2. Avalon Mining BSG 00

**.**

 **.**

 **Avalon Mining**

 **Chapter 00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Cylons were created by Man.**

 **They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

 **And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

 **After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

 **The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

 **A remote space facility was built...**

 **...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

 **Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

 **The Cylons send no one.**

 **No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

 **.**

 **Until Now…**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Avalon Mining** _ **;**_

 **Fifteen years before the first Cylon war;**

William Avalon stood on the bridge of the mining ship _Avalon_ _One_ , around the ship; twenty more mining ships were deploying their deep mining machines to boar into the giant asteroid called XP272X2 or its general name Valona. The asteroid was twenty-one kilometers long and at its center over seven kilometers. The asteroid had been mined before but not as deeply as William planned to do. The giant hunk of space debris was jammed packed with minerals that were needed in the colonies. This was the biggest venture the William had ever planned. He had saved up for years after learning about the hunk of rock from his grandfather when he was a deep space miner or a Belter as they were called back in the colonies. With the help of his friends, they had assembled fifty-four ships to gut the rock and turn it into a station for them. The fleet consisted of twenty-one mining ships, five tankers, three with fuel and two with water. There were also five agro ships, nine smelters, five large freighters, four tugs and the five remaining _Titanic_ class passenger liners that had been decommissioned. In all, sixty-seven thousand miners and their families were housed in the fifty-four ships ready to go to work.

The next fifteen years would see the center of the hunk of rock hollowed out, and docks built while living accommodations were built inside. Parks, hydroponic backs, living quarters, hangers, repair bays, three space docks for decommissioning ships, shops, assembly lines, restaurants, schools, a pair of hospitals, and many other businesses were built. As well as a pair of outer doors that were eight meters thick made of battle steel and three meters of rock bolted to the clamshell doors. Hidden surveillance cameras covered all aspects of the station along with VR projectors. When the war was started in the colonies, they were glad they never imported the Cylons to Avalon as it was called after it went online. As ships were worn out new ones were purchased and then peace came and the Cylons left the colonies. The station was never attack because of its obscurity and location but when the armistice was signed the Quorum issued orders for the station to shut down and the people to move back to the Zodiac belt instead of the outer belt that the Redline covered. During this time the remaining twenty percent who stayed were the caretakers of Avalon and they also expanded the station. They even built five massive construction docks to build ships that were up the size of a Battlestar or even to repair them if they were damaged.

Jeff Avalon, son and CEO of the company after his father passed away moved eighty percent of the people back to their old stomping grounds and for the next thirty years they played the game of working the inner belt and then rumors started circling about sightings of Cylon ships past the redline so slowly they started improving Avalon. This also included four massive jump drives from the last decommissioned dreadnaughts at Avalon salvage yard. Three years before the attack, the company took possession of their newest ships. Four _Ebba_ _Maersk_ class Super Freighter and six _Cornelius Maersk_ class Medium Freighter which replaced the aging _Hyperion_ class freighters under the command of William Avalon the 2nd. He was recently married and only twenty-seven years old and had a plan for his family and the one hundred and forty-seven thousand people that he considered his family. His original plan was scrapped after he discovered his grandfather's plan that he made up back before the war.

A week before the attack, the last of Avalon Shipping had brought all their people back home to Avalon as the fortieth year of Armistice Day approached. Seventy-six ships filled three quarters of the docks that were inside the station. Eight hundred storage containers were stacked on the docks themselves filled with everything they could strip from the companies various business that had been set up along the Zodiac belt. The station was packed with supplies to the brim. From thousands of rolls of toilet paper to hundreds of chickens to canned goods to spare parts to thousands of rounds of ammo for weapons stripped from ships that had been dismantled at Avalon salvage. A hundred decommissioned Raptors and seventy Mark VI vipers were stored in the dozens of hangers scattered around the inside of the station along with shuttles and heavy lifters. The only thing they didn't have was nuclear missiles which they didn't think they'd need. The plan was to leave the day of the armistice celebration because the monitoring of the red line would be at their lowest as everyone celebrated and find a new home.

Three days before the celebration alarms sounded inside the command center of the asteroid and William rushed to the command center to find out what was going on. He started cursing as he saw nine glowing icons on the low powered Dradis screen. The icons were the Colonial class _Mercury_ Battlestars _Athena_ and _Apollo_ with seven Gunstars as escorts.

William stared at the screen and cursed again, "What the frak are they doing here?"

"Don't know boss, their early," deputy commander Greg Hanson said as he looked at the screen.

"Shit," William said as he glared at the icons and then a new plan formed and he hoped it would work, "Greg I want you to update the jump plan instead of one jump using two of the jump drives set up two from the recons that our raptors had completed. We will power up all four jump drives, use two for the first jump and the remaining two for a jump after we come out. We will then sit in the asteroid field we scouted and let them recharge again and do another two. I want to do this four times in a row then drop down to one jump a day, for six more days then rest and let our scouts find us a new route. We should be able to get away then. Plan to jump when the fleet is at its furthest from us."

Greg rubbed his chin and thought for a second, "That will work."

For the next three days they watched as the colonial fleet drew closer to their location. It was early morning when the Dradis started sounding the alarm and William looked up from his command chair. Seeing two new icons he walked over and compared their power signature and as he was waiting on the analysis of what they were they suddenly burst to life as hundreds of smaller icons appeared and headed for the fleet units which were starting to launch their own fighters.

"What the frak is going on?" William demanded and then noticed as the main monitor burst to life showing two starfish shaped ships.

"Frak me! It's the Cylons!" Greg said as they watched the two forces close on each other and then a strange thing happened as the colonial vipers lost all power and started to tumble.

The Cylons flew past the disabled vipers and closed on the mother ships of the colonial fleet and then it happened. First the point Gunstar stopped firing as its power systems shut down and was quickly followed by the rest of the fleet. It was then the hoard of Cylon fighters started launching missiles. Within seconds six hundred missiles were slamming into the disabled warships which were followed up by a second and third wave. When it was over the Battlestars _Athena_ and _Apollo_ were shattered wrecks. The _Athena_ had her bow completely blown off and the _Apollo_ her spine was broken in half. Of the Gunstars, they were just shattered wrecks with four of them completely obliterated. They watched as the two mother ships recovered their raiders and then they jumped away. They left leaving the survivors to perish in the cold void of space when their oxygen ran out.

"Launch all rescue ships and tugs. I want all those small craft towed into the hangers and the debris of the destroyed ships towed in to be searched for survivors," William ordered as he looked around the shocked CIC and then yelled out, "Come on people. They don't have much time!"

The CIC jumped to action stations and down in the hanger bays, Raptors, Heavy Lifters, and rescue shuttles jumped to it. Within minutes a hoard of small craft were in the air heading for the destroyed and shutdown ships. Within minutes, the Raptors and Lifters were towing the disabled small craft to the station while the tugs latched onto the crippled _Athena_ and _Apollo_ and started towing them to the station. Inside the station the remaining two space dock doors slowly opened so they could take on the wrecked Battlestars while the last two tugs latched onto the larger sections of the Gunstars.

While this was going on they listened to the wireless and paled as they heard the damages mounting up to the fleet and the nuking of the colonies. They heard the last they heard on Admiral Nagala was that he was dead and Commander Adama had assumed command of the fleet at Ragnar while Roslin was made the President of the Colonies, not that they cared.

Three hours after the attack, the last disabled Raptor and Viper had been towed in to the hangers while the wreckage of the destroyed Battlestars had been space docked and search and rescue had boarded the two ships. The remains of the Gunstars were brought in and stored on the _Clasp_ and _Edifice._ The two repair ships had sent their search and rescue crews in searching for survivors as well. Of the four hundred Vipers and thirty-six Raptors launched from the two Battlestars, three hundred and seventeen Vipers and twenty-one Raptors were recovered.

William checked the movement orders of the colonial fleet that one of his spies had stolen and saw that the nearest Battlegroup was two jumps away so he sent a pair of Raptors to check it out and found shut down Vipers and Raptors and the shattered hulks of the two _Valkyrie_ class Battlestars and eight Gunstars. Dispatching the four tugs, heavy lifters and shuttles to check for survivors they soon had a pair of hangers and a stern section of one of the Battlestars along with tons of debris being ferried back to the ship along with sixty-five disabled Vipers and nine Raptors. Each tug was able to recover eighteen small craft while the small craft searched for escape pods. In all, two thousand four hundred and seventeen survivors are rescued with three quarters of them wounded. A few days after the attack, Raptors had scouted out Ragnar Station and found the station empty of inhabitants but still packed with supplies so William sent groups of cargo shuttles and Heavy Lifters with Raptor escorts to steal what they could. One thing they did was remove all the overhead lights they could to stock up on them along with thousands of cases of food and munitions while other Raptors rescued as many survivors from the colonies that they could. Eventually six thousand four hundred and fifteen survivors were recovered and brought back to the station. Of them two thousand were colonial military.

Three hours after the attack, the last disabled Raptor and Viper had been towed in to the hangers while the wreckage of the destroyed Battlestars had been space docked and search and rescue had boarded the two ships. The remains of the Gunstars were brought in and stored on the _Clasp_ and _Edifice._ The two repair ships had sent their search and rescue crews in searching for survivors as well. Of the four hundred Vipers and thirty-six Raptors launched from the two Battlestars, three hundred and seventeen Vipers and twenty-one Raptors were recovered.

William checked the movement orders of the colonial fleet that one of his spies had stolen and saw that the nearest Battlegroup was two jumps away so he sent a pair of Raptors to check it out and found shut down Vipers and Raptors and the shattered hulks of the two _Valkyrie_ class Battlestars and eight Gunstars. Dispatching the four tugs, heavy lifters and shuttles to check for survivors they soon had a pair of hangers and a stern section of one of the Battlestars along with tons of debris being ferried back to the ship along with sixty-five disabled Vipers and nine Raptors. Each tug was able to recover eighteen small craft while the small craft searched for escape pods. In all, two thousand four hundred and seventeen survivors are rescued with three quarters of them wounded.

A few days after the attack, Raptors had scouted out Ragnar Station and found the station empty of inhabitants but still packed with supplies so William sent groups of cargo shuttles and Heavy Lifters with Raptor escorts to steal what they could. One thing they did was remove all the overhead lights they could to stock up on them along with thousands of cases of food and munitions while other Raptors rescued as many survivors from the colonies that they could. Eventually six thousand four hundred and fifteen survivors were recovered and brought back to the station. Of them two thousand were colonial military.

With attempting to rescue more survivors getting more dangerous and after the loss of six Raptors William discontinued the search and rescue operations on the planet and continued to scout extended patrol zones and they were able to recover another three hundred and fifty Vipers and sixty-seven Raptors with dead crews. The bodies were laid to rest with the remains of the Battlegroup forty-eight and then the missions stopped as they powered up the asteroids jump drives and jumped away. They appeared in an asteroid belt that they had scouted and the Dradis detected ten ships huddled together flashing Colonial merchant shipping IFF.

Contacting them they found out that their fleet had been stripped of supplies, fuel, water, and ftl drives two hours before. The ships were quickly towed into the cavernous bay and rescue teams went to work helping and repairing the ships. At the same time more housing was being built by the miners inside the station so they would have room for the rescued survivors. What they did not know was they had two Cylons among them, a number six and eight who were aboard the _Amber Lights_ when she was brought to the station. One thing that was good they had no idea where they were because of no windows inside the station to get star coordinates and them not being members of the company they were not allowed into vital areas like the CIC and the telescopes that monitored space around the station. After nine more jumps they took a break inside the edge of a nebula to make checks on the hull and see if anything needed to be repaired. It was at this time they bored several missile silos on the hull and using the surviving nuclear missiles from the _Athena_ and _Apollo_ they now had a large ship to ship response. Inside the space docks the dismantling of the _Apollo_ continued because they could repair her but for the _Athena_ they started repairing the bow of the massive ship.

Commander Benjamin White woke from his coma and assumed command of all the Colonial Military personnel on the station and using the Marines that survived help reinforce the police units of the company while he picked the best of the survivors to man the stored Gunstars to bring them up to full readiness. The only thing he didn't like was the dismantling of the _Apollo_ but when explained that her back was broken in three places and there was no way to replace the damaged sections he understood. The rebuilding of the _Athena_ would take over a year to complete. So with six old Gunstars and one Cutter as defense it was decided that ships would stay inside unless they were mining for Tylium or ore needed for the foundries.

One thing that William did was set up a banking system handed by his company finance office. They then took all the gold and silver they had mined in the last year and were supposed to be used for production and converted them into cubics. It was worked out to twenty silver cubics to one gold. He then gave every survivor five hundred gold cubics to start up their own accounts in the new bank they installed. More would be added as they worked their regular jobs or any job the survivors that were rescued. Taxes were kept real low and for the military they used the base pay of seven hundred cubics for enlisted and twelve hundred for officers per month. All gold and silver mined because the properties of the bank but the miners were paid for the metals just like before.

During this time thirty-nine people committed suicide and two hundred and ninety eight died of wounds with two unexplained deaths, the Cylon infiltrators. They would spend two weeks there working on the station and the mining ships would harvest metals and Tylium from the nearby asteroids before they started their jumps again.

 **.**

 **..**

…

William Avalon original founder of the Avalon mining, died at the age of seventy-nine

Jeff Avalon sixty-eight years old and retired and has turned the company over to his son.

William Avalon the 2nd thirty years old and newly appointed CEO of the companies. He has thought up of a plan to get his people out from under the crushing power of the Colonial government.

Greg Hanson, deputy commander of Avalon. He is fifty-nine years old, severed ten years in the colonial fleet and then returned home after mustering out.

Commander Benjamin White of the Battlestar _Apollo_ is the sole surviving command officer of two Battlegroup. Forty-three years of age. He is in a coma in the medical facility.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Ships

 _Ranger_ class Cutters

 _Varna Crew 150_

 _._

 _Bard_ class Gunstars

 _Rolfing_ Crew 150

 _Black Star_ Crew 150

 _Brianna_ Crew 150

.

 _Babenhausen_ Gunstars

 _Beaver_ Crew 200

 _Lion_ Crew 200

 _Wind Runner_ Crew 200

.

 _Harvester_ Class Military MK2 Agroships

 _Harvester_ _III_ Crew 900

 _Thresher_ _IX_ Crew 900

 _._

 _Tantalus_ construction platform

 _Edifice_ Crew 1160

.

 _Ebba_ _Maersk_ class Super Freighter

 _Avalon_ Crew 700

 _Cinder_ Crew 700

 _Reliant_ Crew 700

 _Avalon II_ Crew 700

Under construction

 _William_ _Avalon_ _the_ _1_ _st_ 87% complete

Large Tylium Tanker

 _Pyramid_ Crew 150

 _Shine_ Crew 150

 _Cornelius Maersk_ class Medium Freighter

 _Avalon III_ , Crew 400

 _Avalon IV_ Crew 400

 _Avalon V_ Crew 400

 _Belter_ Crew 400

 _Belter II_ Crew 400

 _Belter III_ Crew 400

.

 _Grapple_ class Salvage ship

 _Clasp_ Crew 3500

.

Mobile repair fabrication ship

 _Restoration_ , Crew 1000

 _Builder_ Crew 1000

 _Replicate_ Crew 1000

.

Lighter Bulk Freighter

 _Melina_ , Crew 123

 _Strokes_ , Crew 120

 _Canary_ Crew 110

.

Modified _Prometheus_ class mining ship

 _Bore_ Crew 816

 _Pulse_ Crew 900

.

 _Celestra_ class multipurpose ship

 _Hydro_ mining ship Crew 1200

 _Helium_ mining ship Crew 1300

 _Vapor_ mining ship Crew 1200

 _Blaster_ mining ship Crew 1275

 _Andrew_ mining ship Crew 1300

 _Exile_ mining ship Crew 1300

 _Home One_ mining ship Crew 1220

 _Home Two_ mining ship Crew 1350

 _Zanier_ mining ship Crew 1400

 _Gold Nugget_ mining ship Crew 1202

 _Platinum Vapor_ mining ship Crew 1444

 _Ancient_ mining ship Crew 1253

.

Flattop Repair ship

 _Overhaul I_ Crew 790

 _Overhaul II_ Crew 790

 _Overhaul III_ Crew 790

.

 _Derbyshire_ class foundry ship

 _Forge_ Crew 755

 _Furnace_ Crew 799

.

Botanical ship

 _Garden Three_ Crew 2049

 _Harvester_ Crew 2003

 _Gathering_ Crew 2002

 _Harvest_ Crew 2000

 _._

 _Fork_ class freighter

 _Rocket_ Crew 10

 _Mayhem_ Crew 10

.

 _Octopus_ tug

 _Squid_ Crew 650

 _Opal_ Crew 650

 _Ruby_ _Red_ Crew 650

 _Diamond Dust_ Crew 650

Under construction

 _Warrington_ 63% complete

 _Wishsong_ 89% complete

.

836 class liners

 _*Radiant Sun_ , Crew 313 passengers 1900

 _*Rim_ _Runner_ Crew 330 passengers 1700

.

826 class liners

 _*Amber Lights_ Crew 250 passengers 1500

** _Miller's Dream_ Crew 250 Passengers 1527

 _._

 _Mule_ class freighter

 _Packer_ Crew 350

 _Ripken_ Crew 350

** _Reduction_ Crew 350

** _Baytown_ Crew 350

** _Corydon_ Crew 350

Refinery ships

 _Screamer_ Crew 864

 _Hampton_ Crew 910

Electronics ships

 _Power_ Crew 430

 _Electric_ Crew 543

 _Prometheus_ class freighters

 _Devils_ _Dog_ Crew 355

 _Arleen's_ Crew 355

** _Comair_ Crew 340

** _Helium_ Crew 337

.

 _Cybele_ class light freighters

 _Apollo_ Crew 240

 _Zeus_ Crew 244

** _Mystify_ Crew 250 Passengers 540

** _Murfree_ Crew 250 Passengers 508

.

Light Water Tanker

 _Waterborne_ Crew 90

.

 _Scylla_ class freighters

 _**Scylla_

 _**Belington_

.

Non-FTL ships docked in larger ships bays

Barges x12 Crew 20 each

.

 _Typhoon_ class small freighters

 _Typhoon XVI_ Crew 88

 _Typhoon XVI_ Crew 89

.

 _Scheck_ class small tanker

 _Scheck_ Crew 122

 _._

 _Orion_ class small mining freighters

 _Orion III_ Crew 123

 _Resolute_ Crew 150

.

 _Renovatur_ class Police boats

 _Bonaventure_ Crew 45 Police 70

 _Sender_ Crew 55 Police 67

 **.**

Ships with a * denounce ships rescued

 _Scylla_ fleet designated by **

Crew and Passengers 147635

Colonial personnel Battlegroup forty-eight rescued 2417

Survivors rescued 17419

Deaths in the chapter -339

.

Subtotal

Total Survivors 167132

.

.

.

Edited By


	3. Hp and the Time of Rescue 00

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **the Time of Rescue** **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Lord Harry James Potter Black looked out from the mountain that was his home for the last seventy-five years. Ouray Colorado was a small mountain town that used to be a mining town. His family had owned the property for ninety years, since before Harry had been born, and the house was kept up under management of a nearby company. They had rented the house out seasonally for a month at a time to three months. After the war in England, Harry tried to get his life going but between the people who wouldn't let him, or the Weasley's potioning or trying to guilt trip him, he had enough of his so called family trying to manipulate him in to marrying Ginny. The Weasley's kept ruining any relationship he started in the magical world, except the one that they never knew about. It started by Harry running into her and he explain what was going on and she suggested that they keep it on the muggle side and so they did.

Harry started dating Padma Patil in early 2006 and they planned they kept it to the muggle side until one day Rita Skeeter printed an article and photo of them. They had been dating for seven months and were planning to get married. After the article Harry and Padma stayed in the muggle world completely and then one night Harry had gone to the store leaving his five month pregnant fiancée at home. When he returned he found the door smashed in, the Bobbies were cordoning off the house and he being investigated but was soon cleared. They said she was strangled but Harry knew the look of the killing spell when he saw it. His future wife and child had been murdered by a magical person.

Ginny popped around and tried to console him. He wouldn't have anything to do with her; because he just knew deep down that she, or someone she knew, was responsible. Finally he went to the bank and started going through his family records. He found the title and deed of the property and that it was currently unrented. With a few quick phone calls, he had moved to Colorado back in 2007, to get his life in ordered and stayed. He left a trust vault for his godson, Theodore, in the amount of four million galleons and a letter explaining why he left, along with the heirs rings of Potter and Black. He emptied his vaults of his remaining money, transferred all investments in the UK to Theodore and left a few hundred galleons and fled the country one night. Traveling the muggle way, he avoided the magicals who would be keeping an eye on him to see if he left the country he traveled by ferry to Dublin to fly from Ireland to New York City where he spent several weeks seeing the city and then took an Amtrak to Denver, Colorado, where he bought a 2007 Chevy Silverado Extended Cab to drive up to Ouray where he met the company that had rented the house out. With his identity confirmed, he took possession of the house and stocked it with supplies.

Back in the United Kingdom, a massive manhunt was underway in the UK for their missing 'hero,' but he was finally out of their reach and they would have to come to the muggle world to find him but with most of the muggleborns dead or fled the country during the war, they wouldn't find him.

In Colorado, Harry settled down in to his three story A frame house with his two house elves he had hired in New York City to expand his knowledge. He hired tutors to help his schooling and bought enough books to rival Hogwarts. Under a glamour stone, he gained masteries in DAD, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Runes and Arithmancy, but his life was far from happy as he missed his Padma. He went around to magical estate sales, and bought up every book he could to add to his library. Why, he didn't know, he just did.

One night going through the books he had purchased from an estate sale in Oregon, he found a book that caught his attention. As he read the book, a plan formed, and an idea. It would take seventy years to gather all the ingredients he would need but in the end, he would be ready. Everything he owned was packed in several shrunken and lightened muticompartmented trunks. With his elves in stasis, he stripped down to the minimum foreign substances on his body: his wand, a chain around his neck with his trunks hanging from the chain. He filled and powered up the hundreds of runes that had been carved into the basement of the house. As the runes started lighting up, those on the floor and the ones on his body that he had painted on lighted up as well. Pain started flowing through his body, and the Last Lord of the Most Ancient House of Potter and Black vanished, as did his house rings.

.

.

.

 _ **Edit by TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	4. Hp and the Time of Rescue 01

**.**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **the Time of Rescue** **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Pain… Pain was the first thing he felt as he lay on the floor, then it was the cold. Shaking his head, he rolled over and threw up everything in his stomach. He lay there, shivering. Finally, after fifteen minutes, he climbed to his feet and untied one of his trunks from the chain around his neck, and enlarged it. Opening the seventh compartment he climbed in and down into the apartment that the trunk had built in it. Using his wand, he tapped the rune stone that kept his elves in stasis and Manny and Maria woke up and looked around. Spotting their master, they went to work doing his orders that they had previously been given by him. While Manny helped him into the bath to clean up and warm his shivering body, Maria grabbed the vial of potions and started administrating them to their master. As his magic restored itself, he checked the time and date and saw it was October 1st nineteen eighty-one. He started cursing as he came back further in time then he wanted. He wanted to arrive just before Padma was murdered so he could save her. Now he had to devise a new plan and so he dug out the records of his family the goblins had gathered and found out that in days the American branch of the Potters would be wiped out across the country. One of the potions was a blood adoption potion and was linked to nineteen year old Kyle Anthony Potter, who was killed on October ninth by Death Eaters in Denver Colorado along with his entire family or it was assumed the whole family perished it was he who Harry had planned on impersonation in 2006. The American branch of the Potter family never knew they were being hunted down by Voldemort and so was unprepared when the houses in Denver and five more across the country were closed up and set on fire with _Fiendfyre_. Several special potions that took years to get the items needed for were consumed and the years flowed off him like butter until he looked nineteen again. Looking in the mirror, everyone would swear he was James Potter with green eyes because even the scars were gone from his body except the basilisk bite and the horntail piercing on his shoulder. The lightning bolt scar had vanished when Voldemort had killed him in his seventh year so that wasn't a concern.

For the next eight days, he waited in the house in Ouray inside his trunk. When the time came he took the last potion, the blood adoption and then apparated to the house in Denver and watched as the house was destroyed and then he took the Death Eaters down. Nine Death Eaters were killed and captured; those surviving were turned over to the MaCUSA to be prosecuted. They would later be executed as terrorists, with the British Magical Government throwing a hissy fit because they were purebloods. It was placed under secrecy laws that Kyle had survived and had become head of the American branch of the House of Potter but Primary was still James Potter.

On October thirtieth, Kyle as he was now called had deplaned at Heathrow and headed for the nearest hotel in Surry before heading to the ministry and removing the prophecy orb in the Department of Mysteries. For the next two days, he waited and on the night of November first he was hidden on the roof of Number seven Privet Drive watching where he had grown up. He had watched his former head of house sitting on the wall staring at the house until Dumbledore arrived. With his magic under suppressive charms and hidden under the cloak of invisibility that he had removed the charms and runes that Dumbledore had placed he waited and waited. Finally Hagrid appeared and then all three left, leaving his younger self on the doorstep. He waited an additional half hour as he didn't trust Dumbledore and he was glad he did because that was when Dumbledore returned and started casting spells on the property and his younger self. When finished he apparated away once more.

Kyle apparated to the street and headed for his younger self as he pulled his wand out and then started casting spells and found the ones Dumbledore had placed on him and the house. Summoning a squirrel from the nearby tree, he stunned it and then transferred all the spells to it and let it go with a compulsion to make its home in the back of the shed. Bending down, he picked up his younger self and transferred him to a baby sling and banished the letter and basket before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron and headed for Gringotts.

The time spent with the Goblins would have all the British vaults for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter sealed until Harry came to claim them along with guardianship transferred to Kyle and with the will in hand, Kyle headed to the airport after buying supplies for Harry and a few toys. After he left, the Goblins descended onto Godric Hollows and packed up the house for shipping to Colorado where Harry would pick them up. A copy of a letter that was with the will was sent to the paper, declaring who was the secret keeper and if they had died who was their betrayer but it wouldn't do any good because by that time Sirius was already in prison. Another letter that Kyle had written was sent to the Longbottoms suggesting that they stay under the Fidelius Charm for one month. The Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr. made the mistake of attacking the Longbottom ancestral home and the only survivor was Bellatrix and she had been crippled. Neville would grow up with his parents and be loved and when he went to Hogwarts, his self esteem would guarantee him a spot in Gryffindor.

Twenty-four hours later saw a tired Kyle and Harry exiting a plane in Denver, Colorado, where he would strap Harry into the second row of Kyle's new 1981 Jeep Cherokee Chief for the drive up to Ouray Colorado. After breakfast at the local Sambo's they were soon on the road for home. Kyle knew that the elves should have the house situated when they arrived. They left Denver at eight am and seven hours later they pulled into Ouray. It was another thirty minute drive up to the house. The drive should have taken only five and half hours but he had never done it with a child and said child got hungry and messed his diaper so with several stops they arrived and before Kyle could get little Harry out of the Cherokee the elves had emptied the vehicle of their luggage after he parked it in the garage.

Once Kyle brought the baby in, he activated the defensive runes on the property and anyone who tried to come onto the property with the intent to harm or remove Harry would be bounced away from the property to a lake down in the lower valley.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Back in the United Kingdom, all was going well or so thought Dumbledore as he strode into the bank to pick up the first months money for the Dursleys. When he asked to go to the Potter vault he was denied and when he presented the key for Harry's trust the key was taken and he was told he did not have access as the vaults were in lockdown by the order of James Potter so he had to use his own funds until he could figure out how to get access. With two hundred galleons converted into a thousand pounds, he sealed it into an envelope and he would have Fawkes drop the envelope on the kitchen table like he had said in the letter. This would go on every month while the boy lived there. He never noticed the sneers of the goblins as he left the bank and apparated back to the castle.

Being the headmaster, he could apparate into his office, so he did. Setting the letter down he checked the charms he had placed on Harry and they showed him at his aunts. With a smile, he was happy that the boy was where he wanted him instead of where he should have been. Really! His weapon, raised by Black, would have been difficult to control and now he had to make sure that Black was never questioned because he didn't need the headache of him trying to get control of Potter.

Now all he needed to do was get access to the Potter vaults and all that ancient magic that the Ancient and Noble House of Potter had accumulated over the years. He wondered if he could still access Potter manor and the massive library that Potter would never need because he planned to never let the boy know and he decided he would visit the property over the Christmas holidays.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Kyle was examining the scar and he had determined, yes it was a cursed scar and that there was something in it. So doing some diagnostics on the wound he was shocked at what he found. With a sleep spell on young Harry he then cast a numbing charm. With gauze and a scalpel he slowly but firmly cut into the wound until he found what he was looking for. A piece of metal that must have come off the crib was embedded into the scar and it was radiating dark magic. Using tweezers he pulled it out and then cast another diagnostic spell and found nothing else in the wound. With some healing and scar removing cream the wound started healing.

"That fucking son of a bitch, that horcrux was never in me," Kyle said aloud as he finished up on his younger self and placed him in the crib.

Taking the slim wire Kyle headed for his room and set it on the dresser as he opened the trunk and found the goblin made dagger that was infused with basilisk venom. With a quick silencing charm on the wire he cut it in half and watched as the mist rose up and formed a face that he was familiar with and then it dissipated.

"That's one down," he said as disposed of the wire and headed for the living room where he sat down on the couch.

"Master Harry, can I get you anything?" Maria asked.

"Hello, Maria, yes how about a hamburger with your chili cheese fries, and remember to call me Kyle, no one must know my real name," Kyle replied.

"Right away, Master," Maria replied with a pop and she was gone.

Kyle leaned back in the couch and the sectional lifted up until he was reclining, he hoped Padma would forgive him for what he was doing. What really made him angry was the blocks he had found on his little self and one of them cut his intelligence to half and would make him struggle to comprehend things. His ability to recall was also cut. Without those blocks and Dumbledore's loyalty ones, he could see Harry winding up in Ravenclaw and he would make sure it happened, if it killed him. The good thing was he had the library from the future that included every book he had bought plus the ones from all his properties, Potters or Blacks. He even had Dumbledore's books that were supposed to stay in the headmaster's office and the ones he had placed in the secure vault. Those books along with all the dark books still resided in one of the trunks.

Maria popped in, and placed the tray on his lap. He told her 'thank you,' and went to eating as he conjured a pad of paper and a pen so he could write out his thoughts. Originally he wanted to come back to just before he started at Hogwarts but he now saw that it was better that he came back when he did. Now he had a secure identity and a way to help his younger self.

The next six months would see Harry flourishing, the nightmares of his parents' murder melted away to nothing as he bonded to what he thought was his uncle. When Harry turned three, he started teaching him how to count and read.

In the United Kingdom, everything was about to blow out of the water. When Harry turned three was when the so called 'true stories' of Harry came out in book form. The Gringotts solicitors moved in with a 'cease and desist' order, on the orders of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They found out it was Gildroy Lockhart printing them under a pseudonym. He was sued for misrepresenting the head of the Most Ancient House of Potter with lies and deceit. Gildroy did not recover. He would spend ten years working the goblin mines because his vaults did not contain enough to pay off the fine.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Arabella Figg was on a mission, a mission to find and check on one Harry Potter. It had been almost two years since he was left at his aunts she hadn't seen a sign of him. So one morning she stationed herself outside the house and watched Vernon leave with no one with him. So she knew that he didn't have her and then at eight, Petunia came out with Dudley and placed him in his car seat then some luggage and drove away. She was worried that they had left him alone inside but had no way to check. That evening no one came home and for the next week she checked off and on and finally a week after they left they returned and again there was no Harry.

She rushed home and threw some floo powder into the fire and hollered out, "ALBUS!"

Albus was working at his desk on the school's paperwork when Arabella had hollered out, "What is it Arabella?" he asked.

"I think the Dursleys have done something to him. They went away for a week and didn't take him with them or asked anyone to babysit him," Arabella cried out.

"Why do you think that? Albus said as he checked his monitors and they showed he was on the property.

"Didn't you listen to me? I said they went on vacation and they did not take him with them," Arabella demanded.

With a sigh, he stood up and said, "I'll be right there."

Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace and questioned Arabella and then headed for the Dursleys house after changing his clothes to muggle style. Dumbledore stormed down the street and around the corner to number four where he banged on the door.

The door opened and all he heard was "YOU!"

"Ahh good afternoon Petunia, may I speak with Harry," he asked.

"Harry who?" Petunia snarled.

Confused he replied, "Harry Potter, your nephew that I left here several years ago."

Shocked, Petunia snapped back, "There is no one here by that last name. Why would the son of my freak sister be here?"

Shocked, he said, "You better invite me in."

"NO…"

"Otherwise the neighbors will begin…" he never got the chance to finish as Petunia reached out and dragged him in by his beard.

Once the door closed she snarled out, "Why would you think he would be here?"

"The night of November 1st 1981 I left your nephew on the doorstep after your sister and her husband was murdered. I told you in the letter that as long as he saw this house as his home you and your family would be safe. Now where is he?"

"I never found him and I get up before my husband to make him breakfast, get the paper and milk if it's being delivered that day so he was never here; and if he had been, we would have dumped him in an orphanage," Petunia snarled and then a memory tickled her memory, "it's you that's been sending that thousand pounds a month."

"Yes, it's for his care," Dumbledore replied but inside he was fuming.

The rest of the conversation was quickly finished and Dumbledore did a quick detection spell and found his charms and spells he had put on the Potter brat on a squirrel that had made its home in the shed. He quickly removed the charms and spells and apparated back to his office. Calling for Minerva and Severus he told them what he had found out. Minerva went ballistic while Severus just sneered calling him a good for nothing Potter and spoiled. He was right on one point, as Kyle was spoiling him and giving him the life he never had.

Calling for an Order meeting, the first since Voldemort had been banished he told him what he found out and then gave his orders for all members to start searching for his weapon. Then he asked Severus to quietly start checking with all the Death Eaters that had escaped using the _Imperius_ defense to see if they knew anything while he headed to Gringotts to get some answers. After three weeks of trying, nothing had been discovered except by Dumbledore when he went to the goblins and that they said as far as they knew he was with family and they hinted that it was him that placed the boy. As he was leaving he noticed the sneer of contempt on one of the goblins he had spoken with and he knew they knew more but were not saying. Dropping into his chair he sorted his mail and found his Potion Monthly and started flipping through it and stopped and stared at the article out of the United States on a cure for Lycanthropy. It was not that it was a cure but the name of the potion master that caught his attention.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Kyle looked up as the doorbell rang and he glanced at a sleeping four year old Harry and saw the elves had spirited him away along with all his toys and pictures. Getting up he headed for the door when it rang a second time. With his wand short held, he opened it and looked out. Standing on his door step was a man he had no wish to see.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hello, my boy, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I've come to speak with a Mister Kyle Anthony Potter about his new potion," Albus said and waited for the young man to invite him in.

"How did you get on my property?" Kyle demanded.

"I tried to apparate, but your wards refused to allow me so I had my companion bring me," Albus replied.

"And that didn't tell you I don't want visitors?" Kyle sneered at the man as he started to close the door.

"My boy I must speak with you," Albus said.

Pulling the door open Kyle sneered and said, "I'm not your fucking boy. Get off my property before I forcefully eject you."

Shocked at being spoken that way he adjusted his stance and replied, "Sorry, but like I said I must speak to you about the potion…"

"Do you have someone needing to be cured?" Kyle replied.

"No, no I don't," Albus replied.

"Then we have nothing to speak about. Get lost you has been," Kyle replied.

"I must demand… I mean ask you to stop giving the potion out. It's for the greater good," Dumbledore said just as the door was about to shut.

Yanking the door open he stared at the man in shock and then replied, "No. I will cure them of the disease everywhere I can. I had a friend growing up with the disease and I saw what it did to him. My cure would have given him back his life, but I can't give it to him due to him being dead. But I can and will help the others. So get the flying fuck off my property and don't come back. You come back I'll have you arrested and charged for trespassing," as he slammed the door in Dumbledore's face.

Kyle could hear the man on the other side of the door shout out that he was the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Yanking the door open he said a few more words, "Which means jack fucking shit here in the US. We're not part of the ICW and your Wizengamot doesn't rule us. We are an independent country, and your UK is a second rate country in our books. Now see that big mountain behind you. Do me a favor and go leap off it."

Slamming the door once more, he activated the internal house wards that would prevent anyone not a Potter or a Potter Elf from getting in.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Outside the door, Dumbledore suddenly found him a half mile down the road as the wards removed him from the property. Dumbledore was pissed because his greater good had been refused. Calling Fawkes he had him transported back to the United Kingdom before MaCUSA found out he had been in the country since he was barred from entering legally. Heading for his Wizengamot office he started drafting up two bills to be submitted. They were to ban the production, selling and storing the werewolf cure and he would use several of his followers to introduce the bills. It would eventually fail in the ICW but in the United Kingdom it would be banned and a five year imprisonment in Azkaban for the producer and consumer. Three months later, eighty percent of the werewolf population had left the United Kingdom, heading to the United States to receive the cure for free. It included one Remus John Lupin and would set Dumbledore's plans back for years as Albus now had no insight into the remaining packs.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Kyle went back to his sofa, and the elves brought back Harry where he was still sleeping. He prayed his godson would forgive him for stealing his invention and curing his father and all the other werewolves. His godson had invented the potion in 2034 and Harry had helped finance it from the shadows. Four and half year old Harry woke up hungry and Maria brought the child fish sticks and French fries to munch on and fish and chips for her master. Both would sit at the table making faces at each other and keeping each other entertained.

Harry was coming along nicely. He was reading at a second year level and comprehending it already. With the blocks removed, Harry's eidetic memory was flourishing and when he was five it was found he had an IQ of 170. By six he spoke English, Spanish and Italian and was learning Latin and Kyle planned on him learning Japanese and Greek as well. He was also memorizing History of Magic and Magical Theory as well as the non-wand based classes. The next year and a half flew by, and he was pleased when he looked on the list of the werewolves that had been cured he found Remus name and quickly helped secure him a job teaching Defense at one of the smaller day schools in Florida where he would earn his masters in Defense, Charms and Transfiguration. Back in the United Kingdom, Snape blew up at the article when he found that a Potter had cured Lycanthrope and did not believe a Potter could account for anything.

When he was six, Kyle and Harry drove to San Francisco where a large convention of magical business from around the world was being held. He remembered Padma talking about how badly her father was screwed to start importing to the United Kingdom. So Kyle went hopping to find and meet the Patils so he could help them. He found Padma's father in the dining hall and asked to sit with them. Kyle faked like he had found out that Amal Patil was starting and import business here in the United States and he wanted to import mundane spices and exotic potion ingredients to the western world and was trying to get a foothold in the US and the Europe. He was currently eating lunch with his daughter Padma while Parvati had gone with his wife Arundhati and were clothes shopping.

Kyle quickly found Amal and walked over as the cafeteria was quite busy and they had a few empty seats and introduced himself and his nephew to them and when they were invited to sit, they did. Kyle placed Harry in the seat next to Padma and was pleased when they both started talking which led to books they had read while Kyle and Amal talked business. Kyle faked as he listened to the problems Amal was having and offered to buy in at the minimum amount to get the businesses started here in the US at twenty percent ownership and in the UK at thirty-five percent but he knew that anyone Amal approached in the UK wanted more than fifty percent so with an idea in mind, Kyle told Amal that he would accept only the thirty-five percent with the prospect that Amal could buy back his shares at the original buy in and why he offered that. Amal agreed and then he heard Padma address Harry by his name and quietly asked if Harry was the Harry Potter from the United Kingdom and the one that was missing. Kyle confirmed it was and that as the Last Potter alive besides Harry he had legal custody of his nephew. They watched the kids chat and then they picked up their children and walked to the lawyers section of the convention and with the help of Kyle's lawyer who was hashing out business deals for several clients they filled out the forms for the introduction of the Patil family to supply the Potter business with spices and potion ingredients. Mark Wittenberg would also forward the plans of import to house Potter's solicitors in the United Kingdom as well.

After the meeting with Mark, Kyle and Amal wandered the convention, while the two children walked in front of them. Harry had Padma's hand in the crock of his arm like a little gentleman. Amal was a little put out until Kyle said it wasn't meaning anything with that but with Harry being a Lord of an Ancient house in the United Kingdom and a lord in the Queens Parliament that he had been teaching him how he should act and one was to escort a lady.

Amal had nodded at that and they browsed the items and then Harry and Padma darted into a book vendors' section and started browsing. The attendant tried to guide them to the children section but stopped as the two children discussed Magical Theory around the world. Padma suggested several books on Magical India to Harry and Harry suggested several to Padma on Magical Theory of the Native Americans to her. They were eventually joined by Arundhati and her youngest daughter Parvati who soon joined her sister and started gushing over the clothes she had found. Kyle wanted to roll his eyes but didn't as he remember the young witch he attended school with.

"Amal what are your plans now? Kyle asked.

Amal shrugged and replied, we're here for three more weeks, so we'll figure something out."

"Why don't you bring the family out to my house? We have plenty of room and we can show you the Colorado Mountains and the kids can play," Kyle suggested.

Amal looked to Arundhati who was watching the kids and then asked her what she thought in Hindu. Turning she smiled as she had been watching Harry and Padma interacting and replied, "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

So gathering up the kids, Kyle and Harry led the Patils to the car and they set it up so the six of them could travel to Colorado. Padma and took the third seat while Parvati and Arundhati took the middle and Kyle and Amal sat in the front. The luggage was stored in the overhead rack and they set off. They took three days to travel to Colorado and up into Ouray, stopping along the way so Kyle could point out sights or they could do some shopping in the muggle businesses and the few magical ones that were scattered about. Even though the MaCUSA law prevented magicals marrying muggles they were well informed on the muggle side so a lot traveled that way in cars, trains and airplanes and used both businesses as they traveled. Arriving at the house, the elves were ecstatic of having company and when both found out who their guests were a shared look went through the two elves. Parvati and Padma were set up in one room while the adult Patils had another. Kyle and Harry had their normal rooms. Padma fell in love with the massive library of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and turned to her father and demanded that he set up a marriage agreement between the two because she was in love.

Kyle laughed when Amal replied that she couldn't marry the library it wasn't alive which set her off and pointing her finger at him. By this time Arundhati was clutching her sides in laughter and Parvati and Harry was looking confused. It was then Padma stomped her foot and stormed outside to stand staring out at the nearby mountains. Amal later apologized to Padma for making fun of her comment but said he thought she was too young to be thinking that.

Later that night, Kyle and Amal were talking in the den about where the kids would attend school. Harry was already down for Hogwarts and then Kyle told him the truth. It had upset him at first and swore that his daughters would attend school in India and he explained how Arundhati had been murdered in India on a vacation home by their local version of Death Eaters who wanted his daughters as concubines and his business. Kyle then explained how he came back in time to try and save her but wound up coming further back in time then he originally planned and now planned to use his new identity, as he had survived the assassination of his family and went in hiding buy instead he came back days before their murder. So he changed his plans to get his younger self away from the people Dumbledore had left him with. He succeeded. Then he went to Gringotts and had the vaults locked down, and brought Harry to the United States. At the same time he sicced the Gringotts solicitors on anyone who tried to make a Knut on Harry's name or image.

After Amal had listened to what he had said, he brought out the pensive and allowed him to see how happy Padma and he had been and how devastated he was when she was murdered. He also showed how Voldemort came back from the dead and about Horcruxs and how he and his friends destroyed them. He then showed three that had been destroyed so far. The cup from Bellatrix vault was destroyed by the goblins due to the treaty of 1527 when a wizard brought one back from Egypt and stored it in his vault. It later took over a goblin and started a war in the nation. So the classification and their anger over them were moved to the highest level and a destruction on sight order was implemented on them. The next was the piece of wire that Kyle had removed from his younger self's forehead, and the third was a disgusting ring. He knew there was one in Hogwarts the other two were in the Black's family home. Lucius Malfoy had one, too. All three were out of his reach at this time. As to his snake, he didn't think it had been made yet.

As Amal digested all of this, he went to bed thinking of the smile on Padma's face when Harry asked her to marry him. He quietly spoke to Arundhati about a betrothal agreement between Padma and Harry. He explained about Kyle and with his agreement showed her the memories. She quickly agreed to proposal but asked that there be a way out for them if it didn't work.

Amal and his family would stay the three weeks looking at nearby property and finally purchased a four bedroom house on ten acres a mile from Kyle and Harry. The house was on the same road that Kyle and Harry lived on. During this time, he taught Amal and Arundhati how to drive and helped them purchases a Cherokee Chief before they flew home to India to pack up their home. They left India a week before mundane school would start, and left the running of the business in Amal's younger brother's name, as Amal would be running the American branch. Later he would switch to the United Kingdom's. It would take the rest of the week to get the kids set up in school and their records transferred from India.

Amal and Arundhati smiled as they watched their children run to Kyle's vehicle and climb in to head to town to start their first day of class. Arundhati would pick the kids up from school and bring them to their home for a snack and finish up their homework before Kyle would pick up Harry to head home.

All three kids would flourish in school but Harry especially under Arundhati as she looked down on Harry as a son. Parvati still loved her clothes but was also changed by the competiveness of Harry and Padma over studying. They would also introduce Harry to Hindu food while it was a reintroduction to Kyle. When Harry and the twins turned nine, Kyle and Amal taught them Occlumency so no one could read their minds because they both knew that they would need it at Hogwarts due to Snape and Dumbledore. It was also at this time that Manny his faithful house passed away leaving a crying Maria to take care of the house. Kyle offered to hire another elf but she refused.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

In his tenth year it was a cold winter morning and Kyle was getting Harry ready for school when there was a knock on the door and Kyle went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was a man he hadn't seen in what felt like a hundred years.

"Can I help you?" Kyle asked and the man turned around and froze as he looked at the spitting image of his best friend, James Potter.

"James?" he asked, and then shook his head and said, "Sorry, I mean Kyle Potter?"

"Yes, and do I know you?" Kyle replied as his occlumency went to full power.

"No, you don't. I am on leave from my job for a few hours and was in the area. I wanted to stop by and say thank you," Remus said.

"You're a former werewolf, aren't you?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I am. I was also friends with James Potter in the United Kingdom," Remus said.

"Come in, so how do you know James?" Kyle asked as he stepped aside.

"Thank you," Remus said as he stepped in and took his coat off and hung it up, "I met James when I was eleven. We met on the Hogwarts express and were sorted into the same house."

Kyle led Remus into the living room and suggested he sit down, "Would you like some coffee or tea? We also have hot chocolate on days like this."

"Hot chocolate if it's okay," Remus said as he sat.

"Maria," Kyle called out and the elf appeared.

"You called master?" she asked.

"Yes, please bring me my coffee and a large hot chocolate for our guest," Kyle said.

The elf popped away, and was soon back with the two drinks.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here from the UK to thank me," Kyle said as he sat in his chair.

"I am on a field trip with a school skiing club so I was in the area," Remus replied as he noticed the picture of Kyle holding a child upside down and swinging him and sighed as he thought of his best friends' missing child.

"Something wrong? He asked.

Remus gestured to the picture and said, "Your son reminds me of James and Lily's missing son."

Just before Kyle could reply, Harry ran in with his backpack and came to a stop, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Come here," Kyle ordered and when Harry was standing next to him he said, "Remus, may reintroduce you to the future Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Harry this is your adoptive uncle, Remus John Lupin."

Remus lurched to his feet, his wand coming out and it was summoned from his hand by Maria who was watching as she had been instructed years before.

"Calm down Moony," Kyle said as Harry interrupted.

"The former werewolf who was one of my dad's best friends," Harry asked with eyes wide with hope.

"Yes," Kyle replied as Remus sat down because he no longer had a wand.

"Why did you take him?" Remus demanded, "We've been looking for him for years."

"I took him because it was my right being a Potter and his parents being dead. Dumbledore dumped him on his Aunts doorstep and didn't even bother to knock. He then came back and cast a dozen spells on him that almost made him a squib with his powers locked up. I went to Gringotts and retrieved the will and brought Harry home to Colorado where I have been raising him, since his godfather is in prison illegally.

Remus snarled and snapped out, "He's guilty. He betrayed James and Lily to that madman."

Kyle shook his head as Harry hung his head as he knew the truth, "Sirius is not guilty. He never even received a trial. James and Lily's will states that Pettigrew was the secret keeper."

"Why didn't it come out when the will was read?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore sealed the will and guess who signed it as a witness," Kyle asked.

Confusion came across Remus' face and then he said, "Dumbledore?"

"That's right. Dumbledore signed it," Kyle said as Harry climbed up onto his lap.

Remus growled as Kyle leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear and he slid off his lap and ran for the cordless phone.

"Here you go, Cousin Kyle," Harry said as he handed the phone to his cousin.

While Remus dealt with what he was being told, Kyle called the Patils' and told them that he wouldn't be taking Harry to school as they had company. He then invited them up to the house and Arundhati said she would bring the girls up but she had a medical appointment and Amal was in San Francisco for the day dealing with business problems. Harry said he would send Maria to her to bring them up the whole time Remus was listing.

Kyle then called the school and told them Harry and the Patil girls wouldn't be in that day. With all three students' way ahead in their courses, they reported it was ok.

Before Remus could ask, Maria appeared with the girls and they ran to Harry and gave him his morning hug.

"Remus, may I introduce Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma," Kyle said and both girls said hello.

"Remus, Padma is Harry's intended," Kyle said just as Remus took a drink of hot chocolate and it sprayed outward from him and was vanished by Maria before it even hit anyone.

"Intended as in…" Remus started to say buy Kyle stopped him.

"Yes, as his future wife. They have been joined at the hip since they were six and found out both have many qualities that each reflect. One is reading and another is power," Kyle said.

All three children blushed and Kyle sent them to the library to work on homework. Once the kids were out of the room, Kyle and Remus would spend the morning chatting away. By the time Remus left to get back to the ski resort so he could watch over the kids, Kyle had told him he was welcome to come around in the summer. He and the group he was with were leaving in two days to head back to Florida where he taught DADA in a small private day school.

Kyle would check in on the kids and found Parvati watching a soap opera and wiping her eyes as Harry slept on the couch with his head in Padma's lap. Shaking his head he went to his office to do some work.

The winter flowed by quickly. 1991 rolled in. Soon it was summer. Amal had submitted his request for his kids to attend Hogwarts and they were approved to attend. Both kids and their parents would take portkeys to London the week before the express was due to leave. One day in July as the kids were celebrating Harry's upcoming birthday, the wards flared and half dozen loud bangs were heard as the people bounced off the extended wards that protected the property.

.

 **ooOoOoo**

.

Albus and Minerva stood watching as the magical quill went through the list of names. It flew over the stacked envelopes and Albus stood ready to snatch the letter as soon as it was finished writing. Sally Perks went and Albus had his fingers on the next one so it wouldn't vanish and as soon as the quill finished he yanked the letter off the stack preventing it from being transported to a waiting owl. Both looked at the writing.

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

 _3738 America Drive_

 _Bedroom #2_

 _Ouray, Colorado,_

 _United States of America_

"What in the world is he doing in the colonies?" Minerva asked.

"His abductor must have taken him there," Albus replied as the memory flickered a memory but he couldn't remember why.

"Well, give it here, I will take it," Minerva said.

"I'd better take it, along with the order," Albus replied as he thought, 'I have to find out how much I'll need to memory charm the boy to get him back with his aunt so I can turn him back in to my weapon.'

"Then I'm going, too," Minerva stated.

Albus nodded and sent out a patronus to all nearby Order members and soon they were gathered in the empty hall. There was Albus, Minerva, Moody, Diggle, Jones and Hagrid. On his orders, they gripped the rope and Albus activated it and seconds later the felt a gong and then there were splashes as they landed in a lake.

The lake was so remote the only way to get to it was a two hour hike. So, no one saw them land in the center and have to swim to shore, but the wildlife.

.

.

.

 _ **Edit by**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


	5. Susan's Revenge 00

**.**

 **Harry Potter**

 **.**

 **Susan's Revenge**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

.

.

.

.

Thirty year old Susan Bones watched from the window in her office as she followed Harry Potter walking towards the floo network to go home to that bitch who had been dousing him. She was the youngest director of the DMLE in history, and she knew she had gotten the job because Harry had turned it down. They had been partners for ten years tracking down Death Eaters that had escaped after their graduation. She still remembered Weasels temper tantrum at being refused to be allowed into the auror academy due to his grades, and the howlers his mother had sent Kingsley, He was determined they would only have the best, and Weasel had refused to go back to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, not like Harry and Hermione. Now that was a kettle of fish, why would she marry the lazy bastard? The only thing she could think of was the same thing on the report in front of her. Harry had been injured three weeks ago. She had slipped some of his blood into a vial to have a toxicology report done on it by the Department of Mysteries. Several things surprised her in the report, but one didn't. The love potion, and she didn't have to know who it was keyed to. Then there were the old residue of loyalty potions, the intelligence blocker, as well as a magic blocker.

Turning back to Croaker she said, "So it's all true?"

"Yes, there was a marriage contract for you and Mr. Potter signed by your parents. I'm not sure what happened to the Potter copy, but the ministry one was sealed by Dumbledore. As to yours, I expect it's in your parents vault. You should check," the cloaked head of the Unspeakables replied.

Susan sighed and sat down in her chair and gestured for Croaker to sit, "What does it matter. We were both screwed over and I lost."

Croaker sat down and looked at the young woman and young to him she was. On the wall near the picture of her ant a reddish spot was glowing from the recording charm he had found when he came in and he still wondered who was spying on the head of the DMLE.

Taking a chance, he lowered his hood and said, "Let's speak frankly. My real name is as old as this ministry. I was born in 1633 in what is now France. Twenty years ago, Dumbledore cost me my wife's life after he destroyed something very valuable to me. I want to fix that mistake, and you can do it for me as well as help Lord Potter if you want to."

"Who are you?" Susan asked in confusion.

"My name is Nicklaus Flamel. You can call me Nick," the man said.

Susan gasped, "I thought you were dead."

"It was close. I survived to make another stone, but it cost me my wife. Dumbledore's manipulation cost a lot of lives, including your aunt's. So what do you say? Do you want to break the law?" Nick said with a grin.

Susan leaned forward, "How?"

"I know of a ritual that can send your memories back in time to a younger self. I would do it, but it won't work on me. It needs one particular thing," Nick said.

"How… How does it work?" Susan asked and then said, "What do I have to do? What does it need?"

"It needs several things actually. An anchor, and that's your contract not being fulfilled, and a virgin," Nick said, and the young woman turned bright red.

Susan sputtered out, "How did you know?"

Nick laughed and said, "I was there when your father wrote out the contract. It stipulated in the magic, that only your intended could ever lay with you."

Susan growled out, "Do you know how frustrated I have been over the years? Not being able to have sex and not knowing why I would get violently sick?" then she started laughing as she remember Draco trying to rape her after her aunt was killed and he was turned into a ferret again. It cost her because of the Carrow twins; but she was safe, because even when Amycus Carrow tried to rape her, his 'block and tackle' vanished. They only reappeared a week later. She just never knew why, until now.

"I'm sure you have been. Would you like to be able to rectify it?" Nick asked.

"You're damn right," Susan said as she squeezed her legs together under the desk.

"Good. First you need to go to your parents vault, and look for the contract, so you know where it is in the past. You then need to memorize this," Nick said as he slid a sheet of parchment over to the girl.

Susan looked at the sheet and saw it had a dozen words and asked, "What is this?"

"It's thje password that will allow you to send a message to me. When you go back, it will be March 18th, nineteen ninety-one … yes, your birthday when you turned eleven. Immediately send me a letter, telling me not to send the stone to Gringotts for Dumbles to protect. Tell me about the ritual used to send you back in time. I'll know it, because it's in my family book. Tell me what you can of the future if you want. I'll help you as much as I can behind the scenes. That's all I'm asking of you," Nick said.

"I'll do it," Susan replied.

"Good! Also, don't use your family owl, since I know it. Rent one, so I won't know your owl. Also, use your aunt's dictation quill, so it hides your writing and magical signature," Nick suggested.

"I will. I'll go to my vault and look for the contract. When I find it I'll come back here and contact you," Susan said as she stood up and offered her hand.

Both shook hands and Nick pulled his hood up and vanished. Susan made sure everything was secure, and then headed for the door and stepped out, sealing the door behind her.

"Mary, I need to run to Gringotts and will be back soon," Susan told her secretary.

"I'll be here," Mary replied as she read over the report in front of her. Susan shook her head at her friend's dedication of destroying paperwork. She never saw Percy Weasley watching her as she headed for the door but had heard her say she would be back so he had no way to reactivate the monitoring charms he kept on the office so he knew what was going on that could affect his family.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Susan nodded and headed for the door to leave the bullpen and waved to her coworkers. Ten minutes later, Susan was rocketing down into the depths of the bank to Vault number 121.

"Vault 121. Key please," the goblin asked.

Susan handed the key to the goblin, and climbed out of the cart as the goblin opened the vault that had been sealed for many years. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw for the first time her parent's belongings that her Aunt had packed up from when she closed up their house. She was shocked that on the wall was a portrait of her parents and she held back the tears.

Stepping in, she said, "I don't know how long I'll be. I am looking for some paperwork."

"I can wait for fifteen minutes. If it takes longer than that, then pull the cord on the wall inside the vault and I'll return."

"Thank you," Susan said as she stepped inside. She glanced at the portrait but it was still. It would need to be hung in her home to be activated. With a sigh she looked around and then started going through the many trunks and desks. It would take her two hours to find it inside her father's desk.

Unrolling the scroll she started reading as she felt the tears run down her face. Kissing it, she placed it back in the trunk and stood up and went to her parents painting and gently touched it.

"Mum, Dad, I promise I'll hang you in Bones Manor when I go back," Susan said and then she pulled the cord on the wall.

Susan was soon back on the surface. She spotted Bill Weasley and nodded to him as she went out the door.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Susan arrived back at the DMLE and was heading for her office when Percy Weasley appeared and started in on her about leaving during working hours.

"Mr. Weasley, who am I?" Susan asked.

"You're Susan Bones," Percy replied smugly.

"That's not what I asked. I asked: WHO AM I?" Susan demanded.

Percy blinked and looked at the woman getting angry in front of him, and then it dawned on him, "You're Madam Susan Amelia Bones, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"That's right, and I refuse to listen to an undersecretary of the Ministry from a lesser house. Learn your place!" Susan snapped out in reply, and turned and walked to her office.

Unsealing the door, she stepped in and slammed it shut behind her. She sat down at her desk, unsealed her safe, and pulled out the sheet of parchment. She started memorizing the dozen words on it, as tears ran down her face. It took her fifteen minutes of studying the paper before she had it committed to memory, and she knew that once she went back in time, she could use the family pensieve to bring it back up.

Quickly burning the sheet, she stood and headed out of her office, and once more sealed it, "Mary, I have a meeting with Croaker about something the Department found that could affect the DMLE. If anyone asks tell them I'll be back in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am," Mary replied as she signed off on a parchment and filed it in the out box.

Susan headed to the elevators and hit the bottom floor button. Descending to the level above the courtrooms she headed left instead of right and approached the doors and knocked.

Seconds later, the door opened and a man or woman stood there wearing a gray cloak and hood.

"Yes?" the person asked.

"Croaker sent me a letter asking to see me," Susan replied.

"Follow me, and don't touch anything," the voice said.

Susan nodded and followed the person through multiple doors until they came to a stop in front of a wall where the person knocked on the wall and a door appeared.

The person opened the door and said, "Madam Bones is here to see you."

"Send her in Reverent, and you may go. I'll escort her out," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Reverent stepped aside and as she started past the person, it whispered, "Good luck, Susan."

The door closed behind her and she had whirled around. She recognized that voice and hadn't heard it in ten years, not since Daphne Greengrass had vanished. She was presumed dead, murdered by death eaters. She and Tracy were another pair she was determined to help. Tracy had been raped and murdered in Slytherin and Daphne had hexed Goyle and Crabbe so badly when they jumped her she left them in the hospital for months in their seventh year and then she vanished.

"You recognize my great grand niece?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I thought she was dead," Susan replied.

"She nearly was, when she appeared at my property in France. It took many months to get her well, and by that time, Voldemort was dead, or Tom Riddle as was his real name. Now did you find it?"

"Yes, I did. I have also memorized your code to contact you," Susan replied.

"Good, are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked as she stood up.

With a firm nod she looked at her friend.

"Good follow me," Nick said as he walked to another door.

Susan found herself in a living room, and then in a room filled with runes engraved on the walls, floor and ceiling. In the center of the room was a chair that looked like a dentist chair that Hermione had showed her when they were helping her parents get resettled into their lives, but it was made of wood.

"Get comfortable," Nick said as he walked to the chair and unhooked a helmet covered in runes from the back.

Susan took a breath and then sat down, "will it hurt?" she asked.

Nick looked into her blue eyes and replied, "I don't know."

Susan closed her eyes, said a quick prayer, and then opened them, "Let's do this. Let's save our world.

"Sorry about this," Nick said as he pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. Susan felt her long red hair fall off her head.

Nick set the helmet on Susan's lap and then picked up a brush and painted a dozen runes on her head and then slipped the helmet on.

"Good luck," was the last thing she heard before pain shattered her mind and her memories started flashing back in time.

Susan saw the days, months and years fly by. She saw her Hogwarts days and then it started slowing down as it showed her sorting and then the days flicked by until she saw her birthday party and then the early morning as she lay in bed as she felt her mind meld with her younger self as 12:00.01 March 18th 1991 clicked on the _tempus_ spell of her Aunt as she yelled out, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Susan sat up and screamed.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	6. Harry Potter and the Lost SWHp cross 00

**Harry Potter**

 **And the Lost**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter stood looking out a small cave near the top of Devil's Tower. The cave entrance was at the seven hundred foot mark, and had only been home to eagles, before he and his few remaining friends had fled to the location on the urging of Luna. With five lay lines crisscrossing under the tower, there was a powerful magical current for the ward stones that Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Tracy, Padma and Luna were placing in the chamber that Harry, Ron and Neville had made into the center of the tower. When completed, nine ward stones would be laid in a circle of the room that had twenty-one beds in three rows that consisted of the last of the British magical world. Each bed in the outer ring would one male then the middle beds would hold females while the inner row would hold the children. Twenty-one adult females, twenty-one adult males and twenty-one children under the age of seventeen would be held in stasis until the planet healed. Under each bed would be four magical seven compartment trunks holding supplies.

Standing guard at the entrance of the tunnel that was hidden under a notice-me-not spell he watched as down below where the few Native Americans in Wyoming prayed for help as the storm picked up in ferociousness, as the asteroid that was causing the world wide problems neared the planet. The United Kingdom, Iceland, Ireland, New Zealand, Taiwan, Japan and thousands of islands and several countries were underwater along with miles of coastlands around the word as huge tsunami swept ashore killing billions.

Thanks to Luna's vision they had been able to save thousands of animals and magical plants from extinction but they were limited to the humans that they could save. Each person chosen was chosen for a reason; and most of that was due to magical ability, or teaching acumen. Neville and Hannah were experts in Herbology. Bill Weasley for curse breaking, or even Miss Beatrice Ollivander for wand making who had replaced her grandfather, the last three they thought they'd they would never get to join them. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Pomona had escaped the destruction of Hogwarts when Great Britain had sunk beneath the seas after hundreds of earthquakes.

Two of the things they had stolen were two wooden ships, the _HMS Victory_ and _USS Constitution,_ because they didn't know what they'd find when they woke up. Looking to the south, he was worried about Professor Flitwick, Neville and Ron as they were late. They had gone off to raid Fort Knox and were supposed to have been back by now.

"There on the way. You know my brother, he wouldn't have gone if he thought something could happen to Hermione," Bill said.

"I know," Harry replied with a sigh, "I just wish Ginny had made it."

"I know, but how did we know that that volcano would explode in Iceland when she was trying to fly home on her broom," Bill said as he gripped his brother-in-laws shoulder.

Harry sighed again and then looked up and smiled, "There here."

Bill looked and spotted the three flyers coming like the hounds of hell were on their tails. "Their moving, I wonder why?"

"Probably because of the thirty or so helicopters chasing them," Harry said as he pointed at the swarm of machines.

They watched as their friends dropped to the trees and settled into the woods. They were confused on what they were doing then they heard three pops behind them. Turning they saw Neville and Ron holding Minerva up, with blood on her robes.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he swept his former head of house off her feet.

"Some solider surprised her and shot her. She said it was only a scratch, but I think it's worse then she said," Neville replied as they rushed into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Poppy, we need you," Harry shouted up and then laid Minerva on one of the beds.

Poppy rushed over and started working on her friend. She found that Minerva had been shot twice, once in through the left arm and the other in her side. Working quickly and efficiently she removed the one remaining bullet, and started healing as the sounds of gunfire outside intensified.

Harry rushed back to the entrance after laying Minerva on the bed and was staring down at the battle that was taking place below. The gunships were strafing the praying Native Americans as troops were searching their camps. He wanted to rush down and save them but knew he was committed to his friends and family behind him. Looking up into the sky, he could see the asteroid reflecting the sunlight as it was sweeping past the planet, an edge of it tearing off as it scraped the ionosphere. Turning away he walked ten feet in and turned to face the entrance and then sealed it. Backing up he did it again until ninety feet of the tunnel was closed off and then turned to head back into the cavern that was lit up by everlasting torches.

The kids were already asleep on their beds, placed there by parents and give sleeping potions. Harry walked around the room looking at the kids sleeping. He stopped at his godson, leaned down, and kissed him on his forehead. He gently ran his fingers through Teddy's hair and smiled at Andromeda who was sitting there holding Teddy's hand.

"Are you ok, Andy?" he asked.

"Not really," Andy replied.

"When we wake it will be better, or that's what Luna's visions have been saying," Harry said as he patted her hand.

Andy smiled and nodded, "I know."

She stood up and walked to her bed where she laid down and consumed her sleeping potion.

Around the room his friends and family went to their beds and took their places on the magical medical beds they had stolen from Saint Mungo's. Harry watched as forty-two adults took their places and then he walked down to the center bed that the three tiers sounded and sat on the edge as the wards powered up and a glowing dome encased the room. Drinking his potions, he swung his legs up on the bed and laid down. Magic flowed from his body and shot through the runes once more and the glowing dome took on a gold tint as everyone slept.

.

.

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	7. Harry Potter and the Lost SWHp cross 01

**Harry Potter**

 **And the Lost**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry Potter and his friends slept through the destruction of all humanoid life, and most animal life on the planet. Eventually the seas withdrew and the icecaps reformed, without the pollution that had been destroying the planet. The cities had crumbled to ruins, and mountains rose up as volcanoes erupted and filled the air with ash as the wildlife recovered. New species had formed because of the radiation of all the nuclear ships and plants that had been destroyed during the cataclysm that had destroyed mankind. The Devil's Tower had stood through the time because of the magic that had been activated at its core; but still, it had partially collapsed over time. The central chamber was strong and secure; and inside, sixty-four wizards and witches lay waiting to awake to a world they wouldn't recognize.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

The ship entered orbit, its stolen scanners reading the planet below. It was a small ship compared to some that traveled the galaxy. Barely forty-thee meters long, inside the ship four humanoid creatures were rubbing their hands together as they thought of what they could find in the ruins of the planet's civilization that they could sell. There were actually six humanoids; but two were slaves, and didn't matter.

Binock was a Rodian and was reading the scanners and was looking for large deposits of gold. He had found several sites, one was under water in the northern hemisphere off the coast of the larger land mass, but the second was on the smaller land mass that was far to its west, in the ruins of a city. His partner, Malik, was checking the controls of the ship and was waiting for Binock to tell him where to fly the ship. The other pair of ship's crew were Zygerrians, who were the muscle to handle Karliskaka the wookiee, and they all used the blue skinned Twi'lek named Coria, any way they could.

"Anything?" Malik asked.

"Lots of deposits of precious metals and stones scattered around the planet. I'm detecting no higher life forms but lots of animal forms. Whatever destroyed this civilization, it was done thousands of years ago," Binock replied with a grin, "I declare this world salvage."

Kanik looked out at the blue and green world circled by a cracked moon and thousands of asteroids and grinned, "Good thing this planet is out in the 'lost regions', or otherwise the Galactic Government would claim it."

"What they don't know won't hurt our profit margin, let's get pillaging," Blink ordered.

"Searching for a landing zone… what's this?" Binock said.

"What's what?" Blink asked.

"I have an energy source in the central part of the smaller northern continent," Binock replied, "Should we check it out?"

"Hmmm. Is it another ship?" Kanik asked.

"Not sure. It seems to be underground…"

"Bah! We want precious metals, is there any there?" Blink replied.

"Not sure, it seems to be deflecting the scans," Binock said as he adjusted the scanners.

"Deploy the satellite to continue scanning the planet, and then you can fly near it; but stay far enough away, in case it's a weapon," Blink ordered, and Kanik started flying towards the planet.

The satellite was quickly cast into orbit, and the ship started descending. Soon the shields heated up as the ship entered the atmosphere off the western coast of the northern continent. The sonic boom of the _Aurore_ -class freighter startled thousands of animals that had never heard the sound before. Their scanners were mapping ancient ruins as they flew east towards the large city that was partially under water.

The ship flew within twenty kilometers of Devils Tower, its scanners trying to penetrate the inside of the tower. No weapons were detected, so they did a circle of the mountain of strange rock and then flew over it with their engines going at three quarters speed, and finally left it behind as they closed with the eastern seaboard and the ruins of a massive city that stretched for dozens of miles all around a large bay. In the center of the bay was a large island and that's where the sensors were telling them to go. Everything was being reclaimed by the wilderness as far as they could see.

"Well, where are the metals?" Blink demanded.

"Five kilometers ahead and twenty meters underground," Binock replied.

"Bahhh you're useless," Blink said as Kanik guided the ship towards the location and a large pile of rubble.

At one time the mound of rubble was the Federal Reserve Bank of New York but now the ruined building sat on top of what was once was the largest gold reserve of all nations. The sensors detected 9500 hundred tons of Gold, and other precious metals. That would bring a fortune to the scavengers back in the Galactic Republic with the Banking Guild.

"Start using the tractor beams to lift the rubble away," Blink ordered as he ran his hand up and down Coria's butt.

"You know, Blink, I'm going to buy me twenty Twi'lek when we get home and a huge house," Kanik said to his partner as he watched and molested the dancing girl they had kidnapped.

Both Zygerrians grinned as they thought of what they could buy. Down below, the pile of rubble was slowly being hurled away from the treasure they wanted. All four of them knew they would be set for life; they just had to be sneaky on where they disposed of the precious metals. One thing they knew was to stay away from the Hutts because they would steal it all.

On the screens, the pile of rubble was slowly removed, and then they started tearing the debris out of the hole that was formed by the subbasement. Soon small metal boxes were appearing, and Binock started depositing them onto the ramp where Karliskaka tossed the rusty boxes to the side, to be checked later. The last subfloor was yanked up and they were looking at a pool of water that was about four feet deep. Karliskaka climbed down into the damp hole and was soon standing in the water. He could feel animals moving around his feet as he shined his light at the greenish colored gold and started ripping the bars out of the way and using a portable hand tractor beam started levitating it up to the ramp where Blink and his brother moved it to one of the holds to be cleaned and sorted. It would take a week to get all the gold, and then they lifted off after Binock and Malik had returned from searching the nearby ruins. One thing they had found was once a museum and they picked up artifacts that had survived like statues, gems, and things from the sealed vaults. Most were old paintings that had been stored inside the water proof twenty-five ton safe. The following week, and a lot further south a large deposited of gems and artifacts were detected and found in a series of vaults that was filled to capacity, they didn't know it but they had just looted the Smithsonian Institute of all their archived items they had been saved in the secure vaults.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry and his friends slept peacefully while the sonic thrust of the ship that had passed by the tower two weeks before and had damaged part of the roof. All it would take was a small ground quake. It caused part of the roof to collapse and shatter several of the runes on the floor, and the stasis flickered and came down.

Harry was the first to awaken, and he slid out of the bed on wobbly legs and he wondered how long he had been asleep, as he looked around. His legs felt like rubber so he quickly cast a spell to create a chair for him with his wand and then commanded the torches to light up. Creating a glass, he filled it with water as he felt his stomach rumble in hunger.

Across from him, his best friend sat up and looked around, "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione coughed and then asked, "How long?"

"Don't know. Haven't checked yet," Harry replied as he sipped his water.

As more and more people woke up, their strength returned. Harry stood up and shrunk one of the trunks. With a spell he found out that the air outside was breathable just a lot more humid.

Going to the tunnel he started banishing the debris on the floor, and the blocks in the tunnel until finally, with his last banishment of the blockage, sunlight flooded into the tunnel. With a quick check on the edge to see if it was safe he looked out at the wilderness and was shocked how much had changed. With a quick tempus spell, he couldn't believe what he was getting as a readout for the date and time. The time was 12:38 and it was May 7th 17727. Shaking his head he did it again and again the same date came up and he whistled as he realized fifteen thousand, seven hundred twenty years had passed.

"My God. That long?" Harry thought as he looked once more out onto the rolling hills of what was once Wyoming.

Harry turned around and headed back to the group. He found that someone had set up a tent and was making hot food. The food had been in stasis, and he took a cup of broth and a roll to soak in it. The kids were all leaning against each other, and Harry smiled at Teddy who was sitting against the wall with Victoria Weasley beside him.

After everyone had eaten, he said, "Those with wands check the date."

Everyone was shocked when the date came up and they started talking among themselves. It was Hermione who asked the most important question.

"Harry how are we going to rebuild the human race, there is no way that we can do it with sixty-four people."

"Well it's a good thing we have another six thousand plus in stasis, but it's going to be hard," Minerva replied.

Harry's head whipped around and asked, "What six thousand?"

Minerva smiled and replied, "I have all the kids from Castelobruxo, Ilvermorny, Uagadou, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz and most of the smaller schools around the world, as well as their teachers and families transfigured into small figurines in one of my trunks, along with their supplies."

If Harry hadn't been sitting down he would have fallen down!

Clearing his mind, he said, "Well, we will leave them there, for now. We have to figure out what we're going to do."

Minerva nodded and then replied, "First we will need to find a place to build…"

"We also need to watch out for radiation that maybe left over," Hermione stated.

"What is radiation?" Padma asked.

Hermione smiled and gave the text book description, "Radiation is the emission or transmission of energy in the form of waves or particles through space or through a material medium. This includes: electromagnetic radiation, such as heat, radio waves, visible light, x-rays, and gamma radiation and can kill you by making your body very sick."

The purebloods and some of the half-blood's were confused but seeing that a few half-blood's and muggleborns nodding their heads followed along. Multiple tents were set up because of the time around the chamber that still radiated magic from the shield. While more food was being cooked, everyone was chatting together as a camp fire was set up in the center of the cavern and they settled around the fire to talk and plan.

Harry flew up to the top of the tower and pulled out a chair that he enlarged and sat down to stare at the night sky. Not knowing that the lives of him and his friends were about to change.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Blink and Kanik rubbed their hands together as they stood guard as the wookiee Karliskaka washed the gold bars in a solution to remove the growth that had accumulated on the bars while Binock and Malik readied the ship to fly out west to another location to check that the satellite had detected.

The ship was lifting off when Binock noticed a scan from the satellite was flashing and he stiffened as he read the report. Hitting the intercom he called out, "Blink, we may have a problem."

"What is it?" came over the intercom.

"The satellite has detected a human life form."

"What? You said this world was dead," Blink demanded.

"It was. It just suddenly appeared," Binock replied as he adjusted the scan.

"Where?"

"That energy form we detected and overflew. It's near it."

"Fly there, stay low. Kanik and I will take care of it. Let me know when we're close to it," Blink ordered, and then they herded Karliskaka into his cell.

Both Zygerrians quickly donned their armor and readied their Zygerrian blaster rifles and shock whips. Being slavers as well as thieves and looters it didn't matter to them where credits came from. It took fifteen minutes of slow flying to get close to the mountains and then the ship settled on the ground and Binock joined them.

"Sensors say it's a human and it's on top of that mountain," Binock said.

"Just one?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, just one," came the response.

"Any sign of a ship?"Kanik asked.

"No but it could be the energy source we're detecting."

"Well looks like we have a new slave. Prepare a slave implant so we can implant the explosives when we get back," Blink ordered.

"It will be done, good luck," Binock said as he helped pull out two jet packs so they could get to the top of the mountain.

Both Zygerrians slipped into their jetpacks and walked down the ramp.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry heard the rumble and was looking around for a storm when he saw the ship settling to the ground about six kilometers away. The bursts of flames on each side had him worried and he pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to Minerva and warned her and the group about a ship landing to the east.

The two small bursts of light that lifted up into the air had him casting a disillusionment charm on himself and moving to a pile of rocks near the edge to watch and see what was going on. The two figures flew close the ground and then up the side of the tower to land and Harry had to blink as he looked at the creature that stood about one point seven meters tall. It was near like human and seemed to be a sentient species and weighed about sixty kilograms. They had a number of bony spurs on their face and strange like hairdos that covered pointed ears. They had some type of weapon in their hands and what looked like a whip on their hips along with what looked like cuffs handing there as well. They were both wearing black clothing and long boots that went up their legs.

They were saying something but Harry couldn't make it out so with a silent translation charm he listened to them and found out they were thieves, smugglers and slavers. The shocking part was they were from another galaxy, here to plunder what they could from the Earth and them detecting him was a bonus if he was able to be captured and sold to a slaver.

Harry wasn't having anything to do with that so as the two Zygerrian walked passed him looking for an easy capture, two silent stunners dropped them and then he disarmed them and apparated each one into the cavern where he tied them to chairs under the questions of the group. Waking one that he thought was the leader, who started threatening and demanding the surrender everyone that could cast the translation charms and listened to the one called Blink spew hate and anger at them. Harry stepped up, forced his mouth open and poured three drops of veritaserum down his throat and then they started questioning him more.

The truth serum had him spilling everything he knew about their world, what they had been doing, who was on their ship, and why. Anger flared through the survivors and Harry quickly gathered Shacklebolt and Ron, the three of them apparated to the ship and quickly entered. While Shack and Ron went one way to find the slaves to free them, Harry went to find the two called Binock and Malik. He found them in the lounge raping a female. The female was in one of the creatures lap while the other was behind her and Harry knew instantly what they were doing. Seeing the blood on her legs, Harry quickly cast two stunning spells that dropped the pair of Rodians, where he started kicking them as the female curled up and cried on the couch. Quickly binding them, he turned to the female and picked her up and held her in his arms and ran his hand in circles on her back. At first she tried to move away but the human just gently rocked her and she calmed down to just sniffles.

Coria started sniffling as she hurt inside. Malik who was the largest of the two in both body size and sexual equipment, and had just shoved it in her arse with no lubrication and she had felt something tear and she felt the blood was still running down her legs when the human had held her after pulling Malik off her back. Yes she was a slave but she had never been used this hard before and she was in a lot of pain.

"Shhh, you're safe now," Harry whispered.

Coria sniffled and looked up into the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen and the human was smiling at her.

Harry couldn't but help stare into the sea blue eyes that looked at him. So she was blue and had two tentacles on the back of her head, she was still beautiful to him.

Coria started speaking Galactic Basic but it seemed he couldn't understand her like he couldn't him.

Harry couldn't make out what she was saying so he pulled his wand and she stiffened in his arms. With a smile he muttered the translation spell again and then spoke.

"Can you understand me?"

A smile blossomed from Coria face and she nodded.

"My name is Harry, what's yours?" Harry asked.

"Coria… my name is Coria," she replied.

"Well, Coria, let's get you to the healers of my group," Harry said as he stood up with the girl in her arms.

Just as he was about to exit, Ron and Shack arrived with a giant Sasquatch.

"Hey, Harry see you found them. This is Karliskaka. He's a wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk and is a slave that was captured on a slaving run several years ago," Ron said as he looked at the blue girl in Harry's arms and thought, 'Damn, he has all the luck.'

"This is Coria, I'm not sure what race she is, but she was being raped fore and aft by those bastards behind me on the floor. I need to get her to Poppy so she can check her over," Harry replied in English so not to upset her.

"Karliskaka told us she is a Twi'lek and a slave like him. He also said he could fly the ship to the top of the Devils Tower or the base, wherever you want it," Shack said.

"Better be the base, I wouldn't trust the top. As far as we know, it could be just the magic in the runes holding it upright," Harry suggested and Shake turned and said something to the wookiee and it nodded before heading to the bridge.

The group of friends with one female Twi'lek in his arms followed and Harry sat in the captains seat as Karl as Harry was going to call him climbed into the modified pilots seat and started flipping gauges and pressing buttons. Seconds later they heard a blast and the outside lit up, as the two big thrusters fired and the ship lifted off the ground. It turned and flew where Shack directed it. They soon settled to the ground and Harry not knowing if apparition would hurt the girl, pulled out his shrunken broom and had Ron enlarge it while Shack locked up the two prisoners in the cells that once held the wookiee.

Coria gave a yelp as they lifted off the ground and clutched her savior harder as they flew up to a cave and inside. She was amazed to find a bunch of humans inside the cave as they landed.

"Poppy, we have a medical emergency for you," Harry said as he slid off his broom.

Poppy Pomfrey rushed out of her medical tent and saw one of her favorite patients. She did a double take at the sight of the naked blue girl but quickly ushered them into the tent and then started to shove Harry out but the girl wouldn't let go.

Sitting her down on one the beds, he allowed her to hold onto his arm as she quickly started a diagnostic on the young girl. She noticed she had two stomachs and four ovaries along with the tentacles on the back of her head but she soon found the internal bleeding from the rape and quickly started healing her with magic. She just wished she could give her healing potions but she wasn't sure if they would work on her. As her magic went to work on the girl, the tears inside healed, and the blood vanished from her legs.

Harry was talking to her in her language, explaining that the woman was a healer and Coria asked if they were Jedi and Harry explained he had no idea what Jedi were and that they were wizards and witches.

Poppy cast a quick translation spell and started gently talking with the girl and soon learned that she was a Twi'lek from the planet Ryloth where most female Twi'leks were sold as slaves, because of their beauty. This had Poppy pissed, and one day she would see something done about it, or her name wasn't Poppy Pomfrey. She was surprised to find the girl had a small magical core, as well; almost like a high power squib like the Grangers, who still slept in stasis by her daughter and had been placed in her magical trunk.

Ron and Shack arrived with Karliskaka and he was introduced to everyone. A meeting was set up, and food was passed around to the newcomers. The questions started flowing around the room. Coria and Karliskaka answered the best they could, and the humans on the planet were astonished to find out that the world in space was larger than they thought. The Galactic Republic was explained along with the thousands of planets that were members. Hermione linked it to the Roman Republic and shook her head as she saw it falling one day like Rome did.

Hermione asked about the radiation levels on the planet and Karliskaka didn't know but the ship was linked to a satellite in orbit that would know so the two of them went to the ship and checked. It was a worried Hermione who returned to tell them that a third of the planet was dead, mostly the former Russian homeland and China with its many ruined nuclear plants and it had spread into India and the rest of South East Asia. She also reported that a lot of the Pacific islands were gone, including Japan, and New Zealand was partially under an ice cap. She wasn't sure if a deep freeze was coming to the planet but she did report Antarctica was now connected to Australia, Africa and South America up to a third of the land masses. The same was for North America and Northern Europe. She couldn't even find parts of Canada, the Bearing Sea, or the northern parts of Norway, Sweden, Finland and Russia as it was solid ice. Large radiation zones of Virginia, the former UK, Brest, France, and several parts of the nuclear powers were detected off the coasts and deep in the water poisoning the oceans. By the time she finished explaining that for now Earth was dying, she was in tears and had to be escorted to the medical tent and given a calming and sleeping draught.

A plan was formed with the help of Karliskaka to get the survivors off the planet after they showed him the tents they could set up in the holds to hold everyone. The biggest question Karliskaka had was what to do with all the plunder and Harry said not to worry about it they would deal with it if he could fly them to a new world that they could live on.

Over the next several days, with massive cleaning charms, everything that had been plundered had been cleaned and stored in several trunks that Beatrice Ollivander and Flitwick, along with Padma and Daphne, had put together for them. The four of them turned out the trunks in two days working in teams, as the inscribed the runes on the trunks that would lighten and expand them to the size of a warehouse.

A week after the rescue of Karliskaka and Coria, Ron, Shack and Harry escorted the slavers out in the hills and executed them for crimes vs. humanity. True the crimes were against other races, but what they admitted to doing: rape, murder, plundering, theft, assault, and many other crimes, they thought they were unredeemable. They were tried by thirteen of their people after they viewed the memories of when Harry found Coria being assaulted and memories drawn from Coria, as well of everything she had gone through. The verdict was unanimous: guilty with a death sentence, as they had no place to lock them up.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Edited By TeNderLoin**_


	8. HP and the Banished mages SWHP 00

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter Prologue**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Andrasté, Goddess of Divination, sat at her fire. The Dagda - or 'The All Father,' as he was called - was watching over her. She placed herself into a trance as her lord had commanded, for he felt something was wrong on the planet. Her mind wandered and visions came to her. Some of the visions were from the past, some that would never happen, and some from the future.

 _Suddenly a scene showed the planet and around the planet, millions were scared. In the distance, large missiles as the humans called them were lifting off into the air and heading into space. Soon many more were following them and she followed them to see where they were going. The rockets did not reenter the planet's atmosphere but headed into space. They left Earth orbit and she counted the missiles and saw they numbered in the thousands from the United States, Russia, France, China, India, Pakistan, Israel, and the United Kingdom. In all every country that had the ability to split the atom and build missiles had launched the destructive force to annihilate the planet many times over._

 _The missiles continued on into the darkness and between Mars and Earth they started to detonate and she leaped ahead to see what they were trying to destroy and her mind's eye locked onto an asteroid that was two hundred kilometers long and it was on a direct heading for earth. It would destroy the earth with either a direct hit or even a glancing hit would rip the atmosphere away from the planet or caused massive destruction as its gravatic force upset the planets continents causing massive earthquakes and tsunamis, with volcanoes erupting all over the planet._

 _The scene changed, showing the destruction of the climate changes as the cities near the coast were swamped. 'The Ring of Fire' erupted around the Pacific Rim, and other volcanoes scattered in Europe erupted as well. Large chunks of the asteroid would plummet into the oceans and every continent would be hit by hundred-plus foot high tsunamis. The super volcano that was Yellowstone would shatter the North American continent killing millions around the globe._

 _Tears were running down Andrasté face as she watched life die on the planet and then one man appeared in her vision. He was a dark haired man with messy hair, bright green eyes and a small scar on his forehead and she knew who he was. He was once one of her champions of prophecy. The vision changed to ministry of magic of the United Kingdom hunting him and eventually capturing him. She saw the death of all the brethren dead in the council chamber as the vision changed to show that the Dagda was angry as he looked through the pool of visions. He was swearing that something was unnatural._

Blinking her eyes, she looked at the all father, the Dagda and said, "Father, I have seen what has bothered you. The planet will be destroyed or crippled by an asteroid that even with all the powers of all the Gods and Goddess worldwide couldn't stop.

"Is there anything we can do to save our followers? Was there anything else in your visions that could help?" Dagda asked.

"Yes, Father. I saw one of my recent 'Chosen Ones of Prophecies' and you were swearing and angry as you looked through the pool of visions for some reason. You were swearing that something was unnatural," Andrasté replied.

The Dagda rubbed his chin as he thought back and then he remembered the vision in another dimension before asking, "Who was the person of Prophecy?"

"His name is Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient House of Potter and he will soon be arrested and thrown in prison for refusing to marry a witch that paid for him," Andrasté replied.

"I see," The Dagda replied as ideas rushed to his mind, and then said, "Do you have any chosen ones he trusts?"

"There is one he trusts with his life. Her name is Luna."

"Send a message to her about what is going too happened to this Lord Potter. Suggest that she have him run, as I may have a way to save him and some other witches and wizards," Dagda ordered.

"It shall be as you command," Andrasté replied and closed her eyes.

 _She soon found her sweet little Luna and sent her the message and then found Lord Potter and planted in his mind to empty his vaults and houses and travel around the world and gather supplies. She gave him the ability that once he buckled down he would easily learn obscure magic's then she withdrew._

Opening her eyes, she said, "It is done, Father."

"Good, I am going to call a meeting of the People. I will be issuing orders to our brethren. We must be ready for when my plan takes effect, we will have to leave so we can survive.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Morrigan strolled into the chamber in which the entire brethren sat and talked. She wondered why The All Father, the Dagda had summoned all of the Celtic Gods and Goddess to the chamber. It had been eons since he had done so. Picking up a glass of wine she went and sat in her chair and watched and listened. Eventually, the Dagda and Andrasté entered the chamber and came to a stop by the pool of reflection.

"My children, a time of crisis comes to all of us," The Dagda said, causing all the brethren to turn to The All Father as he spoke, "A vision has been seen by Andrasté. In this vision she sees the destruction of all life and the destruction of the planet or most of it. But for one thing we will all die. Andrasté, display the vision you saw," Dagda ordered.

Andrasté withdrew the memory and dropped it into the Pool, and its image was projected up above the pool and the brethren watched as the earth was destroyed.

The brethren started talking among themselves ignoring the Dagda as they demanded a way to stop it.

After a few minutes of allowing the brethren to be out of control, Dagda ordered them to be quiet. He said he had a plan and that he would need the help of certain deities for the plan to succeed. Those deities agreed and they, Andrasté and The All Father went off to plan how to save themselves and their worshipers. The Dagda would also inform the other Pantheons and offer them his idea. They would soon follow in his wake.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	9. HP and the Banished mages SWHP 01

**Harry Potter**

 **And the**

 **Banished Mages**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Twenty-six year old Harry Potter sat in his five bedroom six bath tent that was hidden deep in the Forbidden Forest. With a sigh, he picked at the food on the plate in front of him and moved the food around with his fork. It had been eight years since he defeated the dark lord and six years since his self imposed banishment from the magical world when he refused to marry Melisa Knott, daughter of one of Voldemort's top killers and who had graduated two years before the defeat of Voldemort.

After the murder of Kingsley, the Wizengamot had elected Morian Knott, uncle to Melisa Knott, as the new Minister of Magic. Even though Morian wasn't a follower of Voldemort, he was a blood purist and he had slowly started replacing the muggleborns that Kingsley had installed in the ministry.

The next year saw the introduction of a marriage law that had been voted on while Harry and several of his peers were in the academy studying to be an auror. The bill passed with the minimum required seats filled, as anyone who would have opposed the bill was absent because they had not been notified of the vote. The law allowed the woman to choose their husbands and with a fee (bribe of the highest) that person would become the betrothed of the witch. Two million galleons saw his name sold to the Knott family. George was snapped up by Angela, while his friend Neville had quickly married Hannah Abbot while they were in France he never heard if Hermione and Ron married but assumed it. Harry did not learn of the law until Luna sent him a letter asking if she could come by his home and told him about the law and how he had to marry the girl or his family assets would be forfeited to the family.

So with the forewarning by Luna and her abilities, he had gone to Gringotts and withdrew thousands of galleons and then went to the trunk store where he acquired a dozen nine and twelve compartment trunks. He then hit the stores filling the first trunk with books, and two more of items he would need in his exile. He went back to the bank and emptied his vaults and then emptied his manors of everything he owned. He had the Goblins sell the manors and the money transferred to a vault in the Swiss Alps, which he later emptied.

Later on the night he'd bought the trunks, he'd had Kreacher take him to Ollivanders. There he took every wand in the shop and all the wand supplies and books. He also hit Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and removed every ounce of potion ingredients followed by hitting several stores in Knockturn alley. He left bags of galleons behind for everything he took, for he wasn't a thief, just an unknown shopper. He had escaped the Aurors by hours when the arrest warrant was issued by the ministry when he failed to show up for training. His last look on England at that time, was watching the Aurors break into his Godfather's home from down the road. With his elf at his side, he had teleported to the Chunnel entrance and had taken a train into France. From there, he'd flown across 'the pond.'

Arriving in New York, he registered in a small quiet motel off the beaten path where, with Kreacher's help, he disenchanted some of his gold galleons from his vaults. He melted them down in to one ounce bars that he sold to the muggle world where he bought more supplies until four of his five bedrooms were packed. In the last six years, he'd lived in eleven countries, with the United States being the longest. He spent twelve months seeing the country and raiding stores for books that he could buy. He sold a lot of his furniture from his homes at various flea markets around the country and made a good deal of muggle money. After almost being caught in the United States by British Aurors, he went to Japan, then China and then the Philippians. Then it was back to the United States, where he spent another three months down in Arizona learning the shape shifting ability of the Native Americans. From there he went to Russia and South America. It was in the Outback of Australia that he learned a ritual that could help him learn his animagus abilities. It would allow up to three forms with the help of the ritual, and using bones of the creatures. He could have picked any creature, but chose the ones he picked for their speed, stealth or powerful attack.

As he spent the last six years traveling the world, gathering books and learning magic and languages while the English Ministry continued the hunt for him and several times they almost had him. He would leave the Aurors or 'hit wizards' where the local governments could find them, and they were quickly in hot water.

Six months before, while he was in Peru gathering new books, he had almost been caught again; but he recognized his former friend Ron before he had been seen, and was ready when they kicked his motel room door in. Under his father's cloak, he cast spells that the English wizards had never seen before, because they were Chinese and Japanese in origin. He left Peru an hour later with five thousand more books for his massive library and left a wounded hit team that port keyed to Britain.

He went to Spain and where he set up his tent in an out of the way area on the beach that he landed on when he flew across from Morocco. Five months later, he had moved further down the country and around towards Marseille France and had just set up his tent when he stopped and watched a blond girl playing in the warm waters of the Mediterranean. It was several minutes later when she turned and waved at him, that he was surprised by who it was. Shaking his head, he stepped out of the wards where his old friend Luna Lovegood ran to him and wrapped her arms around his body for a hug.

He treated her to dinner and then a night of conversation and that's when Luna suggested it was time to return to England and hide out and that she had something very important to tell him, but couldn't until he was in England. She suggested a small clearing she knew about in the Forbidden Forest and that's where he would go. They agreed to meet on April tenth in the clearing, which would give him plenty of time to get there.

Using his animagus form of a Peregrine Falcon, he flew across Spain and France to Calais where he waited until night to fly across to the Dover. Now back in England, he worked his way towards London and took up residence over the Leakey Cauldron in his falcon form. Watching the alley for several days he, he gathered what news was available by listing in and swiping copies of the Daily Prophet when it was left on one of the tables.

The reward for his arrest was now up to three hundred thousand galleons and he smirked as they thought he was now back in the United States for the third time. He had spent a eighteen months hiding there, and learning as much as he could. His library had grown astronomically with him finding a store called Books a Million. Each of the stores had two levels. One was the mundane books while the other was magical and he spent at least a hundred thousand galleons on books from those stores. He had found books on magic that were banned in Jolly Old England by the Ministry, but due to the laws of the United States, were perfectly legal to own. His mundane collection would rival any small town library with books ranging from history, to philosophy to geography, to mystery to his favorites, Sci-fi and fantasy. He first picked up a book called Star Wars, 'Before the Storm' and he was hooked on reading from then on, and he knew that his former best friend would have been horrified by him reading but his other best friend Hermione would be ecstatic but disappointed it wasn't worth reading as she would have called it. By the time he left the United States, he had acquired every Star Wars book in print along with Star Trek, Dungeons and Dragons, and many more. He had a magical mail box with Books a Million that delivered new books every day. Before Kreacher had passed away, he would gather the books and place them on his coffee table so he could look at them before they were shelved.

He cried when Kreacher passed away and snuck back into England two years ago and buried the elf next to his friend Dobby. He was almost caught by Bill and Fleur when he buried the elf, but was able to escape using his silenced motorcycle that his godfather left him. He barely escaped the Aurors that time, but using his cloak, he hid on a freighter heading for Russia. Then it was from there to Japan where he started learning languages and more ways of magic. He swore he would never return, not on his magic, but did swear it and now he was back hiding in the Forbidden Forest and he had no idea why Luna told him to come back to the island.

Looking down at the food, he sighed and stood up. With a wave of his wand, he banished the food and set the dishes in the sink so they would wash themselves while he was doing something else. Else was sorting through the ten new books he had received that morning and he left one out to read while the other nine he used the magical index system he had created with the help of the parents of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour and sent the books to the shelves. The last book, 'Star Wars, The Last of the Jedi #4: Death on Naboo' by Jude Watson had been just released in the US and he took it and a drink into his living room to read.

He had read the first three and found them ok, and was hoping the forth would be better. Dropping in to his lazy-boy, he adjusted the chair knowing he was safe with the wards up around the tent. He was about a hundred pages into the book when the wards told him he had a visitor. With a frown, he placed the book down and let his wand slid into his hand as he walked to the door of the tent and pulled it back.

Sitting about thirty feet away from him on a log was his old friend Luna. With a cast of a quick detection spell he saw she was alone and he stepped out and before he could say anything she did.

Luna cocked her head to the side and smiled as her old friend appeared, "Hello, Harry."

With a flick of his wrist, his wand was back in its holder and he replied, "Hello, Luna, how are you?"

Luna slid off the log and skipped over to him and hugged her friend tightly, "I am doing fine, I just arrived back from looking for Snorkacks in Spain," she said as she hugged him again, "We need to talk."

"You said that in Spain, but you did not have time to explain why," Harry replied as he led his friend into the tent.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that," she said as she looked around the massive living room and then skipped over to the couch and sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked as he walked over to a mini fridge and opened it.

"I'll have what you're having," she replied as she leaned back on the couch.

Harry pulled two cokes out and opened them. Handing the first coke to Luna he sat down in his chair. Taking a sip, he asked, "Now what's going on?" He then turned on his stereo and turned it down to low. The music of Tanya Tucker started coming from the speakers.

Luna giggled from the carbonation and replied, "You remember the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry's face blanked and he nodded, "You know I will never forget that place," he said.

"I know, but do you remember a room that was destroyed and sand?" Luna asked.

"The time room?" Harry asked and when she nodded, "Yes I do. Why?"

"They have developed a new time turner in the room or chamber I should say. This chamber would allow them to send four people back into time up to seven years…"

"Shit!" Harry said as he thought of them sending Aurors back in time to stop him from running.

"Indeed. They plan on sending a four man team back to the day before you ran. They would disrupt the whole timeline just to steal your fortune and force you to marry that Slytherin bitch."

Harry blinked at the curse word from his friend and asked, "What can I do?"

"You need to destroy the chamber," Luna said.

"Destroy the chamber? How do I do that?" he asked in confusion as he stood up and started pacing.

"They have inscribed runes in the chamber, and filled them with the sands. So it should be easy to destroy," Luna said.

"Why me?" Harry mumbled as he sat down in is chair.

"You're Harry Potter that's why and it's your life they plan to destroy," Luna said with a smile, her radish earrings swinging as she bobbed her head to the music playing from the stereo he had bought in Japan.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. He then looked up at Luna and asked, "When do they plan on doing the snatch?"

"May fourteenth," Luna replied.

"That's two days from now," Harry said as he looked at the calendar.

"I know, and it's the day before you left the wizard world. It's one of the few days they know where you're at every minute of the day because you were taking tests in the ministry for your Auror examines."

He thought back and she was right, examines had started at eight am on the nose. They had a twelve o'clock lunch and then it was more examines until six pm when they were released for the day.

"That would be the perfect day to snatch me, because we were exhausted by the testing we had undergone. I went home and if it hadn't been for Kreacher giving me the letter, I would have passed out on my bed. Instead I took a pepper-upper and we planned that night on what to do and how to escape from England," Harry stated.

"So in two days, we meet in front of the Ministry and I sneak you in," Luna said as she stood up, "Now once you destroy the chamber, I suggest you get out of the country fast, because they will want your hide."

"I will," Harry replied as Luna headed for the door, "Luna."

Luna stopped and turned her head, "Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome," Luna said as she left the room and a sharp crack was heard.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry spent the next day in Diagon alley with a new identity, using his skin walker ability. He checked out all the stores, and picked up another two hundred books he didn't have. He also bought several brooms, why several he didn't know but it was as his subconscious told him too. He picked up a new Firebolt 2006 racing broom along with ten of the new Nimbus 2005 models. As he was getting ready to leave he looked in the discount bin and stopped. Inside were about eighty old Comet 200's, Nimbus 2000's, and Shooting Stars 2000's. He bought the entire lot for fifteen thousand galleons. When the owner asked, he said to the man that he heard that Hogwarts was still using brooms that were forty years old for the class and he thought he would help his old Alma-Martyr out.

With the brooms stored, he went to the rent an elf delivery that the Weasley Twins had set up and had the twenty-six Comet 200s and Shooting Stars delivered to the headmaster's office in two days time. A folded note that was sealed with a rune on the outside of the letter made sure only Headmistress McGonagall could open the letter.

Harry walked out of the delivery office and looked up and down the alley. His eyes settled onto one store and he walked over and entered the three WWW's. He spotted George behind the counter while Lee was helping a customer. A very pregnant Angela was ringing up a sale while another girl he didn't recognize was stocking a shelf. Behind the counter were two pictures. One was of Fred, and god how he missed his friend. The other was of himself shaking hands with Fred and George on the opening of their business after the disaster of the fifth year.

Shaking out of thoughts, he picked up a basket and started browsing the shelves for items he could use. Decoy detonators, portable swamps (three types), darkness dust, fireworks, and many other prank items went into the basket.

George was watching the older man walk around the store. He was surprised that the man was picking up prank items and was about to walk over when he froze. His eyes had caught something he hadn't seen in years. Looking around, he slipped the paperwork he was working on under the shelf and walked over.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" George asked.

Harry looked over at George and replied with an American accent, "Yes, your products are ingenious. Who makes them?"

"We do, would you like to see my workshop, Harrison," George said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry almost panicked but replied, "I'd love to."

"This way," George said and then shouted out, "Lee, I have an appointment here. We'll be in the workshop."

"Ok, George. We have the shop floor covered," Lee replied as he finished helping the girl with a puffkin pick.

Harry followed George into the secure backroom, and was surprised when the door shut and George wrapped him in a hug.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, what are you doing here in England?" he asked.

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he patted his friend on the back.

"You may not look like you used to… Glamour? But you still walk the same," George said as he released his friend.

"Damn it, I thought it changed enough," Harry stated as he sat down on a stool.

"For those who don't know you, yes it has, but I knew you for almost nine years."

"True and no it's not a glamour. It's an ability I learned from the Apache Indians called Skin Walking," Harry replied as his skin rippled and he changed his look.

"That's bloody awesome. It reminds me of Tonks," George said in wonder.

"Almost, but not really. Her gift was more advanced than the skin walker ability. Do you know if she has gone to an American school? Her ability would have been honed to a fine edge, there. She would have even been able to change her sex with the ability and they would have corrected her clumsiness."

Harry reached over and pushed George's mouth closed, "Flies."

George shook his head and then asked, "What the hell are you doing here? The reward for you is astronomical and anyone could notice you."

Harry laughed and replied, "Only if the common sheep have gotten better. Now how is the family? How's the shop doing?"

"Everyone is fine including that idiot brother of mine that you sent back from Peru. Took the med-witches two months to change his bits back from a boil and it was funny as hell that he had to pop it every time he had to pee. The screams of pain that he shouted out every time made dad put a permanent silence spell on the bathroom at home. Mum wasn't impressed and wanted to send you a howler but we had no idea where you were to send it. She also delivered a personal one to Ron for going after you. Bill and Fleur are sure you entered the wards around Shell Cottage two years ago and Charlie is still in Romania at the dragon reserves. Percy is being Percy, and acting like he did in fifth year. Now Ginny, she's still single and flying for the Harpies. She says she's waiting for you to come back to her or for you to send for her," George said with a smirk.

"Not going to happen. I won't put any of your family in danger not after Fred," Harry stated.

"I know, and as to the shop. We're rolling in the galleons," George said and then reached into the desk he was sitting at and pulled out a bag, "This is a bottomless bag. Your shares of the proceeds are in it. Which comes to around five hundred thousand galleons," as he tossed the bag on to Harry's lap.

Harry looked at the bag and picked it up, "You should…"

"Don't even think of it. That is your share! I have mine _and_ Fred's to work with, so we're doing fine. You have no income but what you took from your vaults, and even if what the rumors say about your resources, you still need to add to it. Now why are you back here in the country?" George asked.

"Well it started two weeks ago. I was in Spain enjoying the beaches and had just set up my magical tent when a certain blond found me. She advised me to come back to England and she would meet up with me. Well she did last night, and I'm scared by what she told me. The ministry has developed a special chamber in the Department of Mysteries that can send a group of people back in time up to seven years. Tomorrow night they plan on sending four people back to the day before I ran and prevent me from running. I need to sneak in to the ministry and destroy the room so it doesn't happen," Harry stated.

"So that's why Ron has been hush, hush for the last week. I bet he is one of the people going to be sent back. He has vowed to kick your arse for what you did to him," George said and then asked, "Now, how can I help you prank the ministry?"

"I don't know how you can help, but I did want to get a few prank items from you just in case they were needed," Harry said.

"And prank items you will have. Plus the notes on how to make your own," George said as he stood up and walked to a wall near the far corner.

Harry watched as George tapped some runes on the wall and a door appeared. He went into the room on the other side of the door and Harry followed him and stood there in shock. The room was huge, at least the size of a warehouse. There were shelves that went down the length of the room and up to the ceiling packed with boxes, bags and crates.

"By the Goddess, you _have_ been busy. How did you make this room?" he asked as he looked around.

"This is actually an very large trunk with a door instead of a lid. The trunk shop sells them for ten thousand apiece," George said with a grin.

"I want one, it would be fantastic for my library," Harry stated.

"I'll have Lee run over and get you some," George said as he pulled a dozen thick journals off a small bookcase, "These are your copies. Fred and I had our own and when we started the business, we made you a set too. Anything I write in the master copy will be inscribed in your version. Now go ahead and look around while I go talk to Lee."

Harry took the books and opened his pouch that was like Hermione's beaded bag. One by one, the books went inside. He was looking at the items on the shelves when George came back in and slapped his hands together in his famous grin.

"Now let's see what we can get you," George said with a laugh. He walked over to the first shelf and Harry followed him.

George pulled out his wand and levitated two crates out off the shelf stamped with Peruvian Darkness Powder.

"Hey, I don't need that much," he said.

"Yes you do. I don't want you coming back to the isles until the law is repealed and the warrants retracted. This will help you my brother, so shut up," George said as he walked down the aisles and levitated crates, boxes, backs and jars off the shelves.

Ten minutes into George pulling things from the shelves Lee called out from the other room and Harry quickly changed his form back to what he originally looked like. They both exited the warehouse to find Lee standing by three trunks.

"Hey, Lee, any problems?" George asked.

"Nope, just told him that you wanted three more trunks for excesses supplies and he took the business key to pay for them. He said they are the same set up as your original one. Hey Harry, good disguise," Lee said with a smirk and then laughed at Harry's facial expression.

Harry sputtered and asked, "How did you know?"

"Harry, it could only be you. I know that George did not need six more of these trunks for excesses supplies," Lee replied as he stepped over to his old friend and hugged him, "Good to see you, mate."

"You, too, so what's been happening with you?" Harry asked as the two separated.

"Not much, got married had two kids, got divorced. Now I'm engaged to Samantha upstairs. So it's the 'same oh same oh,'" Lee said with a grin.

Harry laughed as Fred opened one of the trunks and started levitating the items into the trunk and stored them.

"Was that the blond stocking the shelves?" Harry asked.

"Yup, she graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. Muggleborn and needed a job, so George gave her one. She's really good with Runes and Arithmancy. She was her year's Hermione," Lee stated.

"I see. Well, when are you getting married?"

"December sixth. I'd send you an invite but don't want you in danger," Lee said.

"Well my thoughts will be with you two," Harry said as George came out of the new trunk.

"There we go all packed," George said and then tapped a glowing rune on the side of the door and it shrank down to the size of a matchbox. He then did the same to the other two trunks and handed them to Harry just as Lee's name was called from upstairs.

"I better get back to work. Take care, Harry," Lee said and ran up the stairs.

Harry nodded as he placed the three trunks inside his bag.

"Now, the neat item about these trunks, you can open them inside your trunk or tent. They will mesh with the wall and act like another room," George said with a smirk, "I did the same with the tent Fred and I hid out in during the war. The directions to installing the trunks are in the blue notebook I gave you."

"As the American kids say, bodacious, Dude!" Harry said with a smirk.

George looked at Harry in confusion, "Huh?" he asked.

"It's a saying from a muggle movie called Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure. It had me roaring in laughter. Ask Lee's girlfriend if she has it on tape. If not see if she can hook up a VCR to a TV, and rent the movie or better yet, take a magical trunk with you, and get a portkey to the United States. Go to New York Magical Alley, and to a store called Electronics are Us. Tell the manager I sent you and say you want the same set up I got. It will cost about twelve thousand but have him set it up in your tent and you'll love it. Once you have the machines set up, you can hit any video store for videos or music stores for music," Harry suggested, and then said, "Give my share of the company to Lee and his new wife as my wedding gift."

"Ok, Harry, I will," George replied as he sat down in his chair.

Harry checked his watch and sighed, "I better get going but before I do. How's Hermione? Did she and Ron get married?"

George closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, "Harry, Hermione vanished three years ago after a nasty fight with Ron and no one's seen her since. No I don't think Ron did anything to her," he quickly added, "She emptied her account of all her money at Gringotts, and we think she left the country. Where she went, we don't know."

"Well I know she never went to find her parents, maybe she did after the fight," Harry suggested.

"Well that was one of the items involved in the fight the other was…"

"Me," Harry said.

"Yeah, Ron was bitching about how you got everything, and he didn't even get chosen as a potential husband," George replied.

"With his eating habits, laziness and sloppiness, I am not surprised," Harry stated and then said, "Take care big brother, and tell everyone I said 'hello,'" laying a letter on the desk, "You can say this arrived from Italy, from me. It's a letter I wrote five years ago, but didn't have the guts to send. There are some pictures in there of me and the sights I have seen. Don't let your mother see the ones of Spain, Tahiti and Hawaiian beaches. She would blow her stack," he added with a smirk.

George's eyebrows went up and he glanced at the letter, "I won't and take care."

"You, too," Harry said as he walked up the stairs and out the door. He headed to the trunk shop where he bought three more of the magical warehouse trunks as he never knew when he would need them and he could use one of the bedrooms in his trunk to set them up. Two hours later, he was back in his tent after checking himself for any tracking charms. None were found and he was setting up the trunks when his proximity alarm went off in the tent.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Harry arrived at the entrance of the tent very quickly and he stared at the elf standing there. With a quick look around he stepped out of the tent and said, "Hello, who are you?"

"Me's be Poppy. Are you my poppa's master?" the elf asked.

Harry blinked and thought, 'what?' and then asked, "I don't understand. Who was your poppa? Who is your mother?"

"Poppa was Dobby, mummy was Winky. Can I stay and be your elf?" the young elf asked and then said, "I don't like the school. To many bad memories"

Harry knelt, tears started to run down his face as he looked the elf in the eyes and he could see the resemblance of her and Dobby. He held out his arms and the little elf ran to him.

"He had a daughter and never told me," he whispered.

"Poppa never knew. I was born after he died. Mummy died last year of a broken heart," she replied with a sniff.

"I don't have a lot for you to do, but you can be my elf," Harry said as a glow surrounded them.

A pop caught his attention and he looked over to see three more elves standing there.

"Hello, who are you three?" he asked.

"We's be's Gred and Hoppy, and this is Lily. The school sent us to be with you," the one Gred said.

Harry blanched and looked around fearfully as he stood up with his wand out, "The headmistress knows…"

"No. Not the human masters, the _school_ sent us. She says a great task is coming before you, and you'se need help. There will be twenty-eight more of us in a few minutes to join you. All of us are younglings but we follow the school's orders."

"What am I going to do with thirty-two elves?" Harry stammered out.

"Fifty-eight, thirty younglings and twenty-eight Potter elves are coming from around the world," Gred reported.

"I need a drink," Harry said and with a pop, a glass appeared floating beside him.

Taking the glass, Harry looked at the amber liquor, then drained it in with a single gulp. As the booze burned its way into his stomach, he said, "Well, come in. I was just emptying out one of the bedrooms so I could install some magical trunks and you can help."

The shouts of joy behind him had him shaking his head as they entered the tent. Harry went to the bedroom he had chosen and he said, "This room needs to be emptied, so I can install the trunks."

Before he had finished speaking, the stacks of canned goods, paper supplies and many other items started vanishing.

"Where are you sending it?" he asked.

"The room of lost things, we will retrieve everything when you'se finish setting trunks up," Poppy said.

"I thought the room was destroyed by the _Fiendfyre_ spell eight years ago?" Harry asked.

"No when bad Crabbe died, the room vanished putting the fire out. Saved the room. The castle then moved the room to another part of the school so students wouldn't use it anymore," Poppy said with venom in her voice.

Harry blinked at the anger and he asked, "Why are you so hostile?"

"Bad Crabbe hurt mummy several times when he raided the kitchen for food. He would curse the elves there and say it was practice for the use on the muggleborns," Poppy said, "but you stop's him Master."

"I see, and I understand your anger, he wasn't a nice boy," Harry said as everything in the room vanished.

Pulling the six trunks out he positioned them to the walls and looked at the notes that George had given him. With a quick tapping of the Runes on the door frame, he watched as the trunks merged with the wall. As the trunks sealed with the walls he opened the first one and said, "This one will be the library. I need bookshelves like in the school for all my books which can be found in the red and black trunks in the living room. The items in all the bedrooms can be stored in the next trunks. Can do?"

"We's do, master. Now go rest and I'll be making you your dinner," Poppy ordered.

Harry nodded and knew not to fight the elves. Sitting down in his chair, he picked up his book he had started reading and Poppy popped in with a can of coke.

"I wonder," he said as he picked up his drink.

"Wonder what Master?" Poppy asked.

"Huh?" Harry said as he didn't realize he had said it aloud.

"Ye said you wondered and I asked what," Poppy explained.

"Oh, I was wondering if we could turn one of the warehouses into greenhouses so you elves had something to do," he said.

"We can. It be taking a little work, but with all of us doing so, we be having the basic set up done, tonight," Poppy replied.

"Well there's a sack of galleons on my desk over there. Take what you need and go ahead and make sure you set up a place for all of you to sleep. I want a place I can walk into," Harry stated.

"Yes, Master," Poppy said and vanished with a pop.

Harry continued to read as a train of Elves walked in through the front door and down the hallway. When the last one went into the room, the door slammed shut and he couldn't hear anything from the room. He read for thirty minutes and then Poppy popped in.

"Master, dinner is ready," Poppy said.

"and it smells delicious. Did the elves eat?" he asked as he set the book aside.

"They be's eating now," the little elf stated.

"Good," Harry said as he stood up and followed the elf into the dining room to find a dinner laid out for him on the table.

Poppy stood to the side while Harry ate. He tried several times to get her to join him, but she wouldn't, even when he insisted. She stated she had eaten already, so he let it go and ate his dinner. After dinner, he read some more and then said good night to the elves who were still working.

 **.**

 **ooOoOoo**

 **.**

Morning saw the arrival of Luna and she laughed while talking with Poppy and then gave the little elf a hug before Harry slipped on his battle armor made from the remains of the basilisk that Kreacher harvested for him before he left England. With his four wands and his .357 magnum revolver, he was ready for any surprises that could pop up in the ministry. A magical pouch on his left rear hip held some surprises that could help him escape once he destroyed the room.

"Harry, can I leave my bag in here?" Luna asked as she held up a blue satchel that had a weird creature on it.

"Sure, just remember to remind me that it's in here before we part ways," Harry stated.

"I will," Luna said as she hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Luck," she said with a grin.

"Well, I will take another," Harry ordered and pulled the blond into his arms and hugged her tightly and then asked, "How come you don't act like you did in school when it's just me?"

Luna blushed and replied, "I did that to protect myself. No one wanted to be near the nutso, and it allowed me to stay under their attention about my abilities and they just assumed it was my craziness and didn't take my predictions to heart."

"I see, well I like this Luna more than the other, so please keep her around me," Harry stated.

Luna smiled, hugged him again and said, "We should get going."

"Yes, we should," Harry said and the two of them exited the tent.

Luna watched as Harry disassembled the tent and stored it in his pouch on his right front hip. With the tent stored, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and was about to put it on when she pulled her wand out and hit him with a spell that shrunk him down to a doll.

"We won't need your cloak yet," she said to the doll and picked it up and placed it in her pouch.

With Harry safely in her pouch, she turned and vanished from where she was, to appear at her former home that was missing from its location. With another pop, she was outside the ministry and headed for the entrance. She entered the Ministry for an appointment with the business department.

Luna kept an eye on the time and just before lunch; she left the business office after telling them she had to use the loo. Once in the stall she used the toilet and then put silencing wards up. She reversed the spell on Harry and he grew to his normal size.

"Why did you do that?" Harry demanded.

"How else was I going to get you in? If you had the cloak on and tried to use the phone booth, it would have still detected you. With me transforming you into a doll, I just smuggled you in. Now get your cloak on and let's go," Luna said as she stood up and stepped out of the stall and washed her hands.

Harry came out after her and they exited the loo. He followed her to the elevator and they descended down to the ninth floor where Luna cast the _Disillusionment Charm_. With both of them invisible they moved towards the door of the department and checked for any detection spells. None were detected so they slipped inside and stood in the circular room with doors. Harry remembered dropping a swamp in here and he almost laughed as he thought of the death eaters falling in.

With a whisper, he asked, "Which door?"

Luna never answered as she opened a door to the right of the one they came in and they went inside. There was a long passageway with four doors on each side. The passageway went down about two hundred feet and split into a T intersection.

They walked along the passageway and Harry listened at each door and wanted to peek in but he didn't. Reaching the end of the passageway he asked in a whisper, "Which way?"

"Left is the ministry library and to the right is more work stations like the four we passed. We have about two hours so we should find the room fast.

"Library? The ministry has its own library?" he asked.

"Yes, how else are they going to ban books unless they read them first," Luna stated.

"Banned books huh?" Harry replied and then said, "Come on I need to see this."

"But…"

"Just let me see," he said and he walked off leaving Luna to huff behind him.

"Harry!" she hissed out and then followed him, "you're going to get us caught."

"No, I won't," Harry said as they reached a pair of double doors.

With a quick check he found no spells on the door and wondered why they didn't learn from the break in back in fifth year. Opening the door, they stepped into the room that was the size of a large warehouse. Bookshelves were everywhere and everything was organized by subjects. Casting a quick _Homenum revelio_ it came back negative.

"Wow!" Harry said as he looked at the thousands of books.

"Wow indeed," Luna added.

Checking the clock, he saw it was just a little after twelve and the sign on the door said the receptionist in charge would be back at one. With a grin, he pulled out two of his empty trunks and set them up.

"What are you doing?" Luna hissed.

Harry didn't bother replying as he opened the trunks to the twelfth compartment. Pulling out the Death stick he had stolen from Dumbledore's tomb he said, " _Accio_ books."

Books started flying towards Harry and he pointed his wand into the trunk where the books flew in and landed in a large pile. He continued until the compartment was full and then switched to the second trunk.

"Open the next compartment," he said as he directed the books into the second trunk.

Luna quickly opened the next compartment and moved to the second trunk just as Harry finished filling it. They went off in on until every book was in the two trunks and only two compartments were empty on each trunk.

"I don't believe you did that," Luna hissed out.

Harry smirked and shrunk the trunks down and put them in his pouch. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast an illusion on the bookshelves to make it seem like they were full.

"There, that will buy us some time," he said and then turned to his friend, "Let's find this chamber and destroy it and get the hell out of here."

"I cannot believe you stole the Ministry's restricted library. That's like stealing the Hogwarts library," Luna said as he checked the door.

"I thought about it back when I first left but decided not too because it would hurt the children; and at the time, I wasn't interested in reading that much. Now I am," Harry stated as he opened the door and the slipped out of the room.

Luna followed her friend shaking her head in shock. They went down the other passageway checking doors as they went. One door refused to open and had a circle around an hourglass on it.

"This is it," Luna said, and then added, "My contact said the room's door had that emblem engraved on it."

"Who is your contact?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Luna said as she checked the door and removed two spells on it, "That's the alarm spells on the door, and this one should remove the locking charm."

With a complicated weaving of her wand, the door clicked as it unlocked.

"Good," Harry said as he opened the door and they entered an oval shaped room with a pedestal in the center. The floors, roof, walls and the pedestal were engraved with thousands of runes that glowed gold from the dust from the time turners.

Harry pulled his wand and said, " _Accio_ dust."

They waited but the dust never moved.

"Shit!" Harry said as an alarm started sounding.

"They detected your spell, I think…" Luna said as she turned and pulled the door closed and hit it with a locking charm.

"I know," Harry replied as he pointed his wand at the wall and cast a _reducto_ charm, " _Reducto!"_

Both Luna and Harry hit the floor as the spell started bouncing off the walls.

"SSSSSSSHIT!" Luna cried out as she avoided the spell by centimeters.

"Sorry," Harry said as he cast a shield charm that absorbed the spell.

"How do we destroy it?" Harry asked as he stood up just as a crack appeared in the door.

"I don't know," Luna replied as she conjured some barricades behind the pedestal. She mirrored the surface just as the door blew apart.

"Surrender Potter!" came a familiar voice.

"Stuff it Ron," Harry shouted back as several spells came into the room and hit Luna's barrier.

Harry and Luna ducked down behind the barrier and fired as many _Reductos_ at the door as they could.

"That's Loony with him. Now we can toss her to the Dementors and get rid of her craziness," Ron snapped out as he fired another set of curses.

"What's the matter Ron, pissed that even Luna turned you down? Well, can't blame her for that boil of a dick," Harry fired back as he cast several more spells as he reached into the pouch on his left hip.

"Luna, I am going to have to cause some destruction to get us out of here," Harry whispered.

"I know, just get it over with," Luna said as she cast several more spells, "Hey Ronnie, heard you had to pop your prick like a zit to pee. Bet that stings!"

"Bitch! I'll show you…"

"Please a prick no bigger than a zit? And it probably stunk just like you. Didn't your mummy teach you to bathe as well as stuff your gob like a pig?" Luna shot back.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ron snapped out and she could hear him start casting as Harry threw a round ball towards the door.

The ball bounced and went out the door where it hit the wall and rolled over next to one of the unspeakables who was reaching for it when Ron said the dreaded words.

" _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

The killing curse shot into the room, and one of the Unspeakables shouted out, "NO!"

The Unspeakables dove to the sides of the passageway as the spell shot into the room just as the ball was picked up. The one pound M67 grenade exploded sending shrapnel in every direction. The man who picked it up was killed instantly, while Ron was hit by a dozen pieces of shrapnel and dropped.

His curse hit the pedestal, and the magic of the room flared as it disintegrated. The fairy dust exploded from the runes and landed on Harry and Luna, sticking to them as magic reached a critical stage in the room. Explosions detonated out of the room, shattering the magical walls and the rooms on the other side. In the brain room, the brains boiled in their tank as fires engulfed the room. In the prophecy room the tall shelving system collapsed as the explosion came through the wall and hit the first shelf, it then fell into the next and next and next. Thousands of orbs that had survived the first destruction of a section of the room were destroyed. In another room, the Death Veil disintegrated as a large section of its outer wall fell on the arch.

Harry and Luna were lifted up and hurled towards the back wall which exploded before they reached it with a vortex of golden dust around them. As they flew through the time room, a strand of the golden dust broke off and flew off in another direction as the vortex shattered another wall and they found themselves in the planetary room, where another explosion occurred just as they landed.

The Ministry of Magic rattled on its base and the explosion was registered as a six point two earthquake that caused minor damage in the city. But inside the ministry, the damage was anything but minor. It would take them several days to dig out the Department of Mysteries, and when they reached the chamber, nothing was found. Not a speck of blood, clothing or even the dust of the time turners. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood had vanished into thin air.

.

.

 _ **Edit By TeNderLoin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Star Wars is owned by Disney.… Damn wish they'd share and why oh why did George sell out.


	10. Error on my part

**Story Ideas**

Sorry folks i messed up the posting of Banished Mages and Time of rescue. I had the wrong name on Time and so i had to fix it and then post Banished again with the right files. Enjoy

Monbade


	11. The Dead Arise, HPWD ch 00

**The Dead Arise**

 **Chapter Prologue**

 **Diagon Alley** **, England,**

 **Above the Leaky Caldron;**

 **Friday morning, July 29th 2012, 6 A.M.;**

Harry yawned as he stood at the edge of the roof and watched the city of London burn. It was burning because the military was trying to stop the dead from rising but it was a failed attempt. It had been a long flight after flying to Hogwarts and finding the war wards were up around the ancient castle and no one else could get in. He didn't know it but over a thousand people were secure inside, many of his friends but many were trapped outside not knowing where to go. Beside him on the ground, sleeping in conjured sleeping bags was his godson Teddy, his friends Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil. All three had flown to Hogwarts but like him and his godson arrived to late to seek shelter. Before more of the undead had arrived drawn by the magic of the ancient castle, they had flown to Hogsmead and checked out the buildings. They had to dispatch a few dozen of the walkers including several children before they could loot the store for supplies. Most of the people had fled to the castle but they had been able to gather a lot of supplies from the stores in food, drink, and weapons before the inferi had arrived. They quickly fled to the air and Padma was crying as she saw her parents among the dead. Harry dispatched them and Daphne had told them that her house had been overrun as well

Hearing a noise he saw Teddy getting up, "Morning son," he said.

"Moring Da, what's the plan?" The fourteen year old boy asked.

Before he could ask his mirror around his neck warmed up and he pulled it out, "What's up Hermione?"

"Oh thank God. Are you and Teddy ok?" Hermione asked.

"We're ok, we're sitting on the roof of the Leaky Cauldron. Where are you?" he asked.

"Hogwarts, everyone made it here including your kids and ex-wife. We're missing a few friends but it could have been worse if Hogwarts had been closer to a major city.

"Well Padma, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass are with me as well. We got to Hogwarts but the wards were fully active. We took what we could from Hogsmead and sealed up the basement to Honeydukes and half their stock under stasis for you if you can get in. Does Draco and Slughorn have any idea what this is?" Harry asked as it got lighter and he saw the three women waking up.

"No, a bunch of evacuated healers and I were in contact with the French Magical CDC but it went off line three hours ago. They were being overrun by the dead. They had uploaded all their information to the magical servers and were waiting on the American Magical CDC in Atlanta to get back to them but then the satellite system went down. We need to know what they found and are trying to get a hold of them," Hermione said.

"My God!" Harry said as dawn broke and he could see the ruins of the city, "London is a death zone. Do not come here as to the American CDC let me and the girls think on a plan and we'll get back to you."

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Susan asked.

"We got to get to Atlanta, Hermione and the evacuated healers need some information. But first we need supplies," Harry said as he walked over and looked down on the alley and pulled out a box of matches.

"What are you going to do with those?" Daphne asked.

"What was our first transfiguring class?" Harry said as Padma smile brightened.

"Matches to needles," Padma said.

"Correct but we need arrows," Harry said as he opened the fifty pack of matches and started transferring them into the arrows.

Daphne and Padma took over when Harry started banishing the arrows at the dead below and they started dropping. Teddy was watching the roof hatch in case anything came up that way. Some arrows missed but most took down one of the dead and then Padma and Daphne started summoning the arrows back so they could be reused. Soon all that was moving in the alley was litter being blown.

Harry looked down at the dead, some were friends, some were coworkers from the ministry. He could see one friend he would miss for a life time and didn't have the heart to tell his remaining best friend her husband was dead.

Raising his wand, he said, " _Accio_ wands."

Hundreds of wands flew up from the alley to land at his feet and they quickly gathered them and stored them in one of the muti-compartment trunks that Harry had taken from Potter Manor before he and Teddy fled from there. After closing the trunk and putting it away Padma called out.

"There are more of them."

Harry looked up and saw twenty more coming from Knockturn Alley. Harry quickly took them out and they mounted their brooms with Padma on the broom behind Harry because her four by twelve family owned flying carpet was to cumbersome in the alley to use.

They landed by the first store and killed the two inferi in the store and Padma, Susan and Daphne quickly stripped it of what they could use. At the entrance of Knockturn Alley Harry conjured a wall that blocked the street off once he looked down and saw hundreds of the dead coming their way. The five of them went up the street saving what they could or need and in the trunk store, Harry grabbed a few more seven compartment trunks as well as all the cool and freezer boxes that were in the shop to store frozen and cold foods in. They also hit the few restaurants in the alley as well as the Cauldron and emptied it of food and drink. Harry and Susan cried with relief as none of the Longbottoms were found in the inn. Getting back on the roof, they ate a quick meal that Susan and Padma made and then sat to discuss what to do.

First they would look for a grocery store to gather more food and water before flying west towards one of Harry's properties in the US. It was where the family had stayed when they went there the summer before for vacation and get the modified RV that was on the property. It had magical tanks that refilled the water and propane fuel and banished the waste as well as solar panels on the roof. The house was a five bedroom on a cliff overlooking the Atlantic. The house was in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and had a eight foot high brick wall around it. So it should still be safe. Harry's Grandfather had bought it when they were there in vacation in fifty-two. Harry had modernized the house in two thousand and when they were there two years ago he had bought a 2010 Raptor Toy Hauler Fifth Wheel that was 41.7 foot long along with a big maxed out six door Extreme pickup to tow the trailer. The truck was heavily modified as well with comfort charms as well as enlargement charms on the inside. The two big diesel tanks had runes that would make more fuel in them as well. The family had used the truck and trailer to travel the United States for the summer in 2010 and then Harry had parked it in the big garage behind the house.

With the plan in place, Padma unrolled the flying carpet and everyone took a seat on it as Padma sat in the front to control it. The carpet had built in charms that would make it invisible to muggles and they lifted off and headed out over the city. Fires were raging everywhere they looked and the smell of humans being roasted in the flames hung heavily over the once great city of London. It was early afternoon when they took off but as they traveled they could see the hordes of undead moving out of the cities chasing the few survivors. In some parts, the military was making last stands but a lot of them were withdrawing into the castles to try and survive but they four adults knew it was a useless gamble because they were not taking a lot of supplies with them and they would eventually run out.

Harry knew for a fact that the Royal Family had withdrawn to Balmoral Castle with two regiments of SAS, a tank regiment and several engineering companies to rebuild the defenses along with their families because it was in the muggle papers. They may survive but he wasn't sure if they would. He just hoped they followed his recommendation on stabbing the dead in the head as they found out to prevent them from coming back to life. Harry had found that out when Ron had come back and his cutting spell had hit him in the forehead dropping him instantly. He still hadn't told Hermione that Ron was dead. He just told her that they got separated and he was looking for him. Deep down he knew she knew that he was dead.

It was getting dark as the approached Exter and found a tall building to land on. The building was the EDF Energy building and it massive flat roof was empty of any of the dead. Settling in the center of the roof, they rolled out their sleeping bags while Harry went to all the doors that led on to the roof and sealed them shut. They stood together looking out over the darkened city and could hear some gunshots but not a whole lot.

Harry stood guard most of the night until Daphne woke up and then sent him to get some sleep as she took over guard duty. When dawn started to come up, she went down into one of the trunks she owned and that she enlarged. She quickly made some food for everyone with the help of her two elves. The elves had been popping around to her friends houses and emptying them of supplies if they still had any. One of the houses was her best friend Tracy who she found out through the elf communications ability was in Hogwarts with her family as well as her sister and her husband Draco. There was no sign of her parents and she sighed over that. She also learned that Parvati, sister of Padma and her business partner had made it to Hogwarts as well.

After a quick breakfast that a surprised Harry and the rest found out about Daphne's two elves and they lifted off. They were heading in a east by south east direction when Harry directed Padma to land on a store that had a few walkers around the base. It large parking lot was half filled with cars and baskets were scattered in the parking lot full of items. The store was an ALDI grocery store and its lights were still flickering. Searching around the roof, they found near the back a generator that was still running so they knew the food would still be good inside.

Harry pulled out his broom and flew down to a bus that was on its side near the entrance after telling the girls what to do about the glass doors and windows.

"HAY ASSHOLES!" Harry shouted out and the dead turned and started shambling towards him.

Using cutting curses, Harry started thinning the crowd out as the three girls flew along the windows and doors sealing them up with conjured walls. Padma flew near one of the doors and triggered it and Daphne set off a noise maker inside that started drawing the dead out of the store. Harry kept up his part of drawing the dead out and when the girls finished they summoned the carts to the roof of the store where Teddy went through removing the non perishable items and tossing the spoiled parts into another basket.

Only a few of the dead came out of the store so as soon as they stopped coming out, the girls formed a box in front of the electric doors and signaled Harry it was clear. Harry flew over and landed with the girls and they then entered the massive store. They grabbed a basket and harry transformed it into a flat cart able to hold two of the trunks with some of the cooler and freezer boxes, Daphne's elves stood ready inside to store the food. With a quick check they found three more dead that they dispatched and vanished before heading for the back section where they emptied out the huge freezers and fridges of their products. As they levitated the items into the trunks, the elves stored it and soon had them emptied where they moved on to the store freezers and then the rest of the store. Food, clothes, shoes and boots, socks propane containers, and anything else they would need.

It was late by the time they finished and they flew back up to the roof to camp again. On the way out Harry had grabbed the local circler and was going through it when he found a shop they had to check out. With a point me spell he knew which way they had to go in the morning and after a peaceful night they followed the point me spell to a strip mall as the Americans would call it. The store was located and they were surprised by how little activity there was. A quick check for life found none in the area and they landed by the door where the store's door was quickly sealed off with three walls and a large enough area that they could take off from. Entering the store, they stood near the front and Harry cast a noisemaker which drew four of the dead and they were quickly killed and banished. Another noisemaker didn't bring anymore so they started going through the military surplus store, empting it as they went of everything that they would need. If they had it, it went into the trunks including dozens of jerry cans that they planned to fill with fuel. Teddy was pleased with the bikes and fishing gear and they all chose several bikes to take with them as an alternate transport system. Tents, military clothes, winter clothes, camping gear, tools, knives, axes, bows and hunting arrows were taken as well as extra string and arrowheads. In all, Harry thought they had enough to survive and the girls looked at him strange when he said it was adequate.

After empting the store, they flew back up to the roof and climbed back on board the flying carpet and headed for the tip of England and the Atlantic Ocean. They flew along and over to Lands End where Teddy remembered there was a lighthouse off the coast from a trip his grandmother had taken him on because Lands End was where his grandfather was from.

"Are you sure no one lives in the lighthouse anymore?" Harry asked and watched as Teddy scrunched up his nose in thought.

"If I remember right from the book Grandma bought me it said it was closed in 1988. It's called Longships Lighthouse, and is off Lands End in Cornwall. The only way out to it is by boat and helicopters and it has a helicopter pad on the top."

"Ok, we will check it out," Harry said as he turned to Padma, "Well you heard him."

A tired Padma nodded and then changed directions as Harry cast the point me spell for the lighthouse. Two hours later they flew over the ocean and headed for the tall stone building sitting on the top of the rock that jutted out from the ocean floor. They quickly landed and Padma rolled up the carpet because of the wind. Harry found the door and they descended into the building with wands lit looking for danger.

Daphne had cast the life detection charm and it came back to small animals, "No human or humanoid life here," she said as she followed Padma.

"Thanks Daphne, you know we need a charm to detect the dead," Harry replied as they came to a door and opened it.

Inside the glass enclosed room were two large lamps that were slowly turning. The good thing was the lights were off. Sealing the door from below, they broke out their bedrolls and then the elves popped out of the kitchen trunk that Daphne was carrying and served them a hearty meal before they crashed to sleep. They decided to spend two days there resting before they would begin their long trip to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina so Padma could teach them the control runes on the carpet.

At dawn on August 4th, they lifted off after speaking once more to Hermione who told them that the system was somewhat back up. They could see into the facility, but was having problems downloading the information they needed. She also reported the city was being fortified and turned into a safe zone but she wasn't sure how long that would last. With Padma flying the carpet, they headed out to sea for the five day crossing. The carpet had two control positions next to each other. Padma was on the left and her replacement would take the right in six hours so she could rest then they would switch off and on and with four adult cores flying the carpet none of them would fly the craft more than once a day.

Notes for other chapters.

Merchant ships?

Crashed airline debris?

Fishing boat drifting?

Civilian ships?

British destroyer drifting? No sight of dead

American frigate dead in the water? Dead all over it

Top floor of the Waterford on Piedmont Apartment 2 bedroom. Publix around corner and lots of fast foods and restaurants nearby to raid for food.

 _ **First Edited By**_

 _ **Second Edit**_


	12. Thunder Cloud BSG Ch 00

**.**

 **.**

 **Thunder-Cloud**

 **Chapter 00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Cylons were created by Man.**

 **They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

 **And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

 **After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

 **The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

 **A remote space facility was built...**

 **...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

 **Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

 **The Cylons send no one.**

 **No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

 **.**

 **Until Now…**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Emergency Delivery;**

 **Ebba Maersk class Super Freighter:** _ **Thunder**_ _ **Cloud;**_

 **Caprica outbound lanes;**

Captain Mark Hardy looked at the dradis screen and frowned. They had been out bound from Caprica to Polyxera when the attack had started on the colonies. Orders sent out by the president's office ordered all civilian shipping to stay where they were, Mark had watched on the dradis screen as hundreds of civilian ships had come to a dead halt in the shipping lanes

Originally the thirty-four hundred meter long _Thunder_ _Cloud_ had been preparing for its maiden flight with the crew and the families from the retired _Galloping_ _Cloud._ She had been retired by Mark and his family when an emergency came down, and _Thunder_ had been the only ship that could deliver the massive amount of colonial aid required at one time. So, with the seven hundred crew in mass had said yes to the mission, Mark had decided to extend the commissioning service an extra few days by bringing their families along for an extended visit.

The ship was quickly loaded with five hundred and seventy-six containers of emergency medical and food supplies for the colony Polyxera, to fight off the famine that had been ravishing the planet. A disease which had ravaged the livestock, and had strangely jumped to the settlers. Before they knew it, seventeen thousand civilian and military personnel were dead. Up in the hydroponic bays were two hundred cattle, fifty swine, sixty sheep and several hundred ducks, turkeys and chickens.

The disease had been eradicated by fleet medical, but the new colony had been crippled. No new colonists were allowed to move to the planet, so the twenty-six hundred survivors had been gathered around the only major city, and allowed to settle there.

After listening to all the reports, Mark's fears were increasing at the losses the fleet were taking. With another glance at the reports he looked to his wife of twelve years and said. "Kim, I think we should get the hell out of here."

The thirty year old beauty known as Kimberly Johanna Hardy looked up from the dradis at her husband, and asked, "And go where?"

"I figured we'd use the programmed jump coordinates and then find a place to hide while the fighting is going on," Mark said as more icons vanished from the battlefield around Caprica.

"I agree, but why not tell our friends the same thing," Kim suggested as she highlighted the nearby ships.

"Do so. Also tell all our ships to set up their raptors as SAR units," Mark suggested and watched his wife turn to the communications station and whisper into the brunette's ear.

"Message from Caprica to Picon Fleet Headquarters, the Cylons have somehow got into the mainframes of the fleet, are shutting them down before destroying them," Alice Hall shouted out from the com station.

"How?" Marked asked as he slid into his command chair and picked up his handset and hit the ship wide, "All hands prepare to jump."

Hanging up the phone he said, "Kim, help prepare to jump the ship, turning he looked at Alice and said, "Notify all nearby ships to jump to the coordinates we will provide them. Contact the _Gryphon_ , _Picon_ , _Restock_ , _Melrose_ , _Sanders_ and the _Typhoon_ to jump when we do. See if they can evacuate any non FTL capable ships or have them park in our bays if they will fit."

As Alice started notifying the nearby ships of what they planned to do, ships started vanishing along the flight lines used by the inbound and outbound ships going to and from the capital of the twelve colonies. One thing Mark was glad about was that his ship was carrying the crews family on the christening of the _Thunder_ as a reward for the crew getting the ship up and ready thirty-six days before her date of her commissioning. Being fully stocked with supplies, the ship was supposed to make a quick drop at Polyxera, drop off most of the cargo containers and then jump to Hyperion Station and deliver the rest before she begin a three week tour along the edge of the nebula as a gift to his hard working crew, the six ships of the company were to accompany them as well.

"The Cylons are attacking the civilian ships," Kim cried out in horror.

Mark's head snapped around as he took in the dradis screen and watched as hundreds of small craft closed on the thousands of civilian ships and launched hundreds of missiles.

"Order any small craft or ships that can to land in our landing bays to do so, now" Mark ordered as he knew a lot of the ships out there would not have FTL drives.

"Incoming missiles," Kim reported.

"How long until we can jump?" Mark snarled out as he buckled his harness.

"Ninety seconds," Jessie Black shouted out.

"Time to impact," Mark asked.

"Eighty seconds," Jessie cried out.

"Order the flack guns to fire on them," Mark ordered, as he watched the several small liners pull into the landing bay of his giant ship on the monitors.

Around the ship and on her smaller sister ship the _Gryphon_ opened up with just under four hundred anti-missile batteries between them. Incoming missiles were intercepted as nearby ships vanished into FTL. Around both ships, eight barreled rapid fired light KEWS opened up, placing a wall of shrapnel between the missiles, incoming raiders and the fleeing ships. The fire intensified as ships vanished and then the _Thunder_ and her sister _Gryphon_ followed, leaving behind death and destruction 

**.**

 **..**

…

 **Sub-Colony Polyxera;**

 **Baseship 932;**

The Cylon number one called Terrance watched as the only city on the planet burned under the single nuclear detonation while his raiders landed aboard the ship. The two colonial Battlestars of Battlegroup forty-eight were shattered wrecks along with her six Gunstars. Shut down by the fleet has been as easy as swiping a Capricorn Ruby Moth out of the night sky. The small station that served the planet and its system had been quickly wiped out with several more nuclear missiles while his raiders quickly hunted down any human ships in the system.

With his left hand in the data feed, the ships sensors detected no electronic transmissions but the failing colonial ones on the dying ships. As the last raider landed, the ship spun up its FTL drive and jumped to second mission.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Sub-Colony Polyxera;**

 **Fifteen minutes after the attack on Caprica**.

With a flash of light, the _Thunder_ and _Gryphon_ appeared among the survivors of the attack. Around the two giant ships were thirty-six other ships including the six ships that belonged to Cloud Shipping. All the ships were civilian and only a third of them had some type of self-defense either guns or missiles. There were two Botanical ship, four _836_ class liners from Capricorn tours, along with two of their smaller sister _826_ class liners, the fleet tug _Banshee_ , three _Fork_ class freighters, two refinery ships, four _Prometheus_ class passenger/freighter ships, the civilian _Albatross_ class medical frigate _Haven_ , three _Cybele_ class light freighters, a former Colonial Navy _Mule_ class freighter, a single _Cloud_ class passenger ship, two electronics ships, and an _Olympic_ class passenger liner.

"Sir, I am detecting emergency colonial beacons," Alice Hall reported from the com station.

"What about Battlegroup forty-eight?" Mark asked as he waited for the dradis to settle down.

"Nothing, Sir," Alice replied.

Kim was watching the dradis stabilize and then debris started showing up on the screen, "I have large chunks of destroyed ships and the station on dradis."

"Frak! They've attacked here already. Launch all search and rescue as well as Heavy Lifters to see what we can salvage," Mark ordered, then said, "Contact all ships and give them the coordinates for Baker fifteen."

Mark thought of Baker fifteen and how it was an old abandoned mining base near the Lion dismantling and ship storage station. The seven ships of Cloud Shipping burst to life as hundreds of small craft burst to life as they launched from the ships to search for survivors in the wreckage of Battlegroup forty-eight while other raptors descended to the planet to look for survivors. On the com system, the calls for help continued to come through and the reports of the battles of the colonial forces as they fought and died trying to hold back the holocaust that was taking place.

Finally, a last report came in about Admiral Nagala going head to head against the main Cylon fleet at Virgon and its destruction. Another report came in from Commander Adama ordering all surviving warships to rendezvous at Ragnar Station for the counter attack while a women name Laura Roslin was the new president. When Mark looked up in the database who she was, he shook his head when he found out she was the Secretary of Education.

"Mark, we've recovered over three thousand colonial personnel from the battlefield and the stations emergency's life pods with another five hundred from the planet. We've also pulled in two hundred and sixty-seven vipers and twelve raptors from the battle sight where the disabled small craft were shut down along with their crews. A Captain William 'Lucky' Hartman wishes to speak with you," Kim reported.

"Tell him I'll speak with him later but for now I need to finish what we're doing. Status on all small craft?" Mark asked.

On the dradis screen, it only showed the blue of the ships in the small fleet of survivors. Darting around the planet, several dozen Raptors were searching the remains of the station that used to handle the planets shipping while others were looting the small towns of supplies and small game. Already another hundred cattle and several hundred chickens from outlying farms had been ferried up by the modified shuttles that the Colonial Government had placed on the _Thunder_ to deliver the animals in the original shipment. Several heavy lifters using empty storage containers had also picked up small construction equipment along with anti-gravity bikes and small vehicles that they could use on a new planet. They were stored in containers that were on two of the _Fork_ class freighters that had been inbound to Caprica to pick up a load of battle plate for the Scorpio shipyards. The rest of their cargo was military hardware for several new Battlestars being built.

"Mark, I think we should get out of here," Kim said as she looked up at her husband.

Mark looked at his wife, then at the dradis screen and nodded, "Contact all small craft, and tell them that's it. We're out of here."

The small craft soon docked with their home ships. The wounded had been delivered to the hospital ship while survivors were found places inside the hulls of the other ships. Ten minutes after Mark gave the recall order, the fleet started jumping out to where he hoped they'd be safe while they met and figured out what to do.

Fifteen seconds after the last ship had left the planet, two raiders jumped into the system to check for survivors. They stayed for ten minutes scanning the planet and the debris, never realizing that items detected by Baseship 932 were missing until much later.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Colonials

Captain Mark Hardy thirty-six year old commander of the Thunder Cloud, former commander in the Colonial Navy. Served from age sixteen to thirty in the Navy, retired to take over the family business on the death of his father.

Kimberly Johana Hardy thirty-five year old wife of Mark, served six years in the Colonial Navy.

Alice Hall former Colonial Navy, specialist in Communications systems and computers. Widowed, has two children. Twenty-seven years old

Jessie Black Navigations officer, served eight years in the Colonial Navy, Navigational specialist, sister to Alice, never married.

William 'Lucky' Hartman, Captain and JAG of the Battlestar _Vesper_ which was destroyed over Polyxwn

Admiral Nagala commander of the fleet, killed over Virgon in the _Atlantia_

Commander William Adama commander of the retired Battlestar _Galactica_

President Laura Roslin the new president of the 12 colonies.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Cylon

Number one called Terrance in charge of Baseship 932

 **.**

 **..**

…

Ships

Ebba Maersk class Supper Freighter

 _Thunder_ _Cloud_

Large Tylium Tanker

 _Picon_

Cornelius Maersk class Medium Freighter

 _Gryphon_ ,

Mobile repair fabrication ship

 _Restock_ ,

Lighter Bulk Freighter

 _Melrose_ ,

Modified _Prometheus_ class mining ship

 _Sanders_

Derbyshire class foundry ship

 _Typhoon_

 _Python_

Botanical ship

 _Garden One_

 _Harvester_

 _Fork_ class freighter

 _Bishop_

 _Mayhem_

 _Grams_

 _Apache_ class fleet tug

 _Banshee_

836 class liners

 _Greengrass_

 _Reliant_

 _City of Desire_

 _Windfire_

826 class liners

 _Crystal Palace_

 _Flying Star_

 _Cloud_ class passenger liner

 _Cloud 6_

 _Mule_ class freighter

 _Backpacker_

Refinery ships

 _Screamer_

 _Hampton_

Electronics ships

 _Sparkplug_

 _Electron_

 _Olympic_ class passenger liner

 _Aurora_

 _Albatross_ class medical frigate

 _Haven_

 _Prometheus_ class freighters

 _Devils_ _Day_

 _Marleen's_ _Gift_

 _Precisions_ _Point_

 _Vapor_

 _Cybele_ class light freighters

 _Brampton_

 _Carolus Hope_

 _Pestering Millie_


End file.
